Mab's Daughter
by Arwen17evenstar
Summary: Everyone knows about Mab's son, Merlin the Wizard, but no one has heard the story of Mab's daughter. Queen Mab, Hallmark BBC Merlin movie, Miranda Richardson, Sam Neill.
1. The New Acquaintance

This story was written as an RP between me, Arwen17, and Libitine on the Gaia Community Forums. We are still currently writing the story there, but I am slowly transferring the story to here. Please take some time to look at Libitine's other Mab stories as well. She is listed under my favorite authors on my profile.

* * *

Ch. 1 The New Acquaintance

----- Original Message -----  
From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Fri Jun 01, 2007 9:04 am

Queen Mab slowly peered into her bed of crystals at the image before her. A young woman could be seen inside. She had waist-long jet-black hair and piercing eyes. Her milky skin was hit gently by the small amount of light in the room.

"She's perfect." Mab whispered to herself and gently touched her crystal. "So beautiful . . . " She smiled softly and brushed her own black locks away from her face.

She was quite content being the only one who knew. Frik didn't know. Viviane didn't know. Even Loke was in the dark. It was no surprise the princess's father was oblivious as well.  
Her hand touched her stomach. There was one flaw. Her land, the Land of Magic, was a place where nothing could grow and time stood deathly still. Mab would have to move. She rolled her eyes. That was annoying.

"Frik!" Mab's voice pierced the silence of the cave and her servant came running. "Y-Yes Madame?" He said, bowing in front of his Queen. "We are moving to the surface Frik." Mab said simply and walked past him. "Oh?" She heard him say as he scurried around to catch up with her. "Why is that Madame?" She stopped in her tracks, taking only a moment to contemplate whether or not she should tell him the truth. "Well, nothing grows here. You know that Frik." He nodded and then frowned. "Nothing grows? Yes, I do know that." He said. "But why is that of importance Madame?" Mab sighed. Frik was cutting on her last nerve, but she was too drained of energy to deal with him. He would find out anyway. There was no way around it. "Because I am pregnant, Frik, that's why." Mab said and continued on her way.

The gnome forced a smile. "Well congratulations Madame!" He said happily. "That's wonderful news. I am so happy for you and, his lordship of course." She whipped her head around.

"Lordship? What are you saying Frik?" The gnome went pale. "N-Nothing Madame." He said quickly. She glared at him for a moment but then began walking again. "That's what I thought." She muttered. "Do you need my help with anything Madame?" Frik called after her. "Shall I do anything for you?" Mab stopped yet again and sighed. She was so tired all of a sudden. "Just pack your things." Mab replied. He nodded quickly. "Yes Madame. Of course Madame."

* * *

(Fifteen Years Later)

Frik paced the halls of the castle trying to pass the time. He stared at the marble floor, avoiding the mirrors that lined the hall. He never could stand to look at his reflection.

He was an awkward thing; with pale skin, pointed ears, and skinny arms and legs. Frik had been one of Mab's earlier creations; before she had mastered her craft.

Besides the many mirrors, windows were seen in the hallway. Frik passed to look outside at the many faes that fluttered in the cave. Their houses hung down from the ceiling of the tall cave; resembling cocoons. They floated about, some where only just getting up to greet the day, while others were deep into there work. They lived in there own world beneath this surface; hidden from anything that could be real and consumed in Mab's world of imaginary. Frik had always dreamed of leaving the palace and being free. He had never known any other place but this.

He stopped pacing and knocked timidly on the door of Moira's room. "Excuse me," he said quietly. "Miss, her Highness wishes to see you now. Won't you please come out?" He sighed as silence once again enveloped the hall.

----- Original Message -----  
From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Fri Jun 01, 2007 9:45 am

Moira's dark hair spilled like a midnight waterfall across her pillow. She heard the knock and Frik's voice calling for her. Moira sat up and gazed around her room with emerald green eyes. She slid out of bed and crossed her darkened room to the door with the grace of a cat. She opened the door and swept past Frik without looking at him. She could feel his hungry eyes on her as she made her way down the hall. She whipped around and, glaring at him, flung him into a wall with her magic. She turned her back on him again her blood boiling. _That stalker!_ she thought furiously. He had always had an attraction towards her even if he did nothing more than look at her. Her thoughts though, as she approached her mother's chambers, settled on softer things. That boy she had met hadn't left her thoughts once....  
She opened the ornate doors in front of her and stepped inside to find her mother standing there looking at her. "You wanted to see me?" asked Moira.

----- Original Message -----  
From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Fri Jun 01, 2007 10:11 am

Mab looked Moira up and down with her piercing green eyes. "Where the hell have you been?" she hissed, her voice barely above a whisper. "What do you think that you can just leave Mordred waiting?"

A young man entered the room and looked barely older than Moira herself. He was very tall with black wavy hair that reached his shoulders. He carried a bow and arrow at his waist and had a devilish grin on his face. "My, my. You have grown." he said quietly, speaking more to Mab than to Moira herself. "Yes." Mab replied, her eyes still fixated on her mess of a daughter. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" she said. Mordred shrugged and bowed to Moira. "It is nice to see you again." he said sarcastically.

Mab was beaming. "Moira," she said slowly. "Show Mordred around the castle." she ordered. "He'll be staying with us a while." Mab could sense her daughter begin to protest. "Don't argue with me." she snapped.

Mordred continued to smirk in Moira's direction as he followed her out of the room.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTER IF YOU LIKED IT!


	2. Mordred

Ch. 2 Mordred

----- Original Message -----  
From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Fri Jun 01, 2007 5:19 pm

Moira looked at the young man, Mordred, whose name meant "the fear of death". He wasn't bad looking she decided, but she didn't like his name or that self-assured smirk on his face. _Oh, this is going to be fun._ thought Moira, already planning what she would do to this cocky mortal. Moira hid her anger and smiled sweetly at Mordred, holding out her arm to him, which he took. Mab watched them leave with a satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

Frik spotted Moira dipping her toes into the cool water at the base of Mab's palace. He hurried over to her. "Dinner is almost ready, where is Mordred?" he exclaimed. Moira allowed a slow, satisfied smirk to cross her features. "Oh, he's around..." she drawled, while Frik began frantically looking around for Mordred. Then he spotted Mordred who was stuck to one of the nearby stalactites on the ceiling. Mordred apparently had a silencing spell placed on him since he was mouthing furiously, but no sound came out. "I didn't like his manners, and then he continued to yell at me when I put him up there so I really had no choice." Moira spoke offhandedly, though still with an amused smile on her face.

----- Original Message -----  
From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Sat Jun 02, 2007 1:24 pm

Mab silently watched Mordred and Moira walk away with a pleasured grin on her face. "Frik," she said to the gnome behind her. "Y-Yes, Madame?" he replied shakily. "Watch them." she ordered. Frik bowed at his queen and scurried off and out of harm's way.

* * *

Mordred toured his aunt's palace with a silent Moira. He ended up making boring conversation while she averted her hypnotizing eyes away from him. When they made it to a cool pool near the entrance to Mab's cave, Mordred waved his hand in the air, a giant frog fell down on Moira's head. Mordred burst out laughing at her reaction to his trick.

In an instant, he found himself with his arms around a stalactite instead of his aunt's dearest daughter. "You witch!" he shouted, but was silenced.

As Frik made his way to the pool and to Moira, Mordred jumped down from the mouth of the cave and landed neatly on his feet. He then waved his hand over his mouth and smiled with pleasure. "May I remind you," he said angrily. "You are not the only one endowed around here."

Frik's mouth was wide open when Mab appeared at his side. "What's going on?" she said angrily and pushed Frik's mouth closed with three of her fingers. Mordred crossed over to his aunt. "I am afraid Moira has forgotten how to take a joke." he said with a sigh. Mab furiously looked at her daughter, her smirk vanished from her face. "Frik," she said slowly beginning yet another one of her orders. "Take Mordred back to the palace." Frik protested and Mab swung around and slapped him across the face sending him into the shallow water. Once he surfaced, he had four long cuts across his scarred face and blood dripping down to his chin. "I said leave." Mab hissed.

Frik stood only to be shoved down again by Mordred who laughed and ran ahead of the wounded creature. Within minutes, they were out of sight and out of mind.

----- Original Message -----  
From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Sat Jun 02, 2007 2:15 pm

Moira watched Mordred and Frik leave with disgust on her face. "He'd better keep his hands off me. Next time he'll find himself in worse places where he won't be able to return in one piece." Moira threatened. "What gives you the right to tell me who I should fall in love with anyway?" questioned Moira. "I can find better than _him_." Moira said contemptuously.

----- Original Message -----  
From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Sat Jun 02, 2007 5:50 pm

Mab looked at her daughter in utter disgust. "You have no idea what I've done for you, you and your pathetic little self." she said angrily. "I am trying to save . . . ." Mab trailed off as she brushed a strand of hair from her face. A _grey_ strand in a sea of darkness. She turned away from her daughter as if she was too ashamed to even look at her. After a brief moment of silence, she spoke again. "You know nothing of this world." she said and gestured towards the mouth of the cave. "Moira, you are only a child."

* * *

Frik gently poured more wine in Mordred's glass and the young man rested his feet on the table. Mordred took a bite out of a ruby red apple, spitting small pieces all over the table in front of him. "How long you been here, eh?" he said to Frik, his mouth full of apple. "Quite some time now, Sir." Frik replied politely. Mordred then plucked a grape out of a huge bowl of fruit in the centre of the table and popped it into his mouth. "I see . . . " he said impatiently. "I must say, I am not surprised at her horrid behaviour." Mordred said. "She always was such a brat." Frik looked around nervously. "That is . . . that is a little harsh, don't you think so, Master Mordred?" he hurriedly replied wiping the table of half-chewed apple with a worn cloth.

Mordred stood and paced the room pausing to fiddle with one of his arrows. "I will play games with her if that is how she wants it." he said softly to himself. "I would be very careful with that, Master Mordred." Frik replied cautiously. Mordred glanced up at the old gnome. "Really?" he said angrily. "You watch. She will not come out on top this time."

* * *

PLEASE PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON!


	3. Mortal Love

Ch. 3 Mortal Love

----- Original Message -----  
From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Sun Jun 03, 2007 9:01 am

Moira stormed into her bedroom. _I"ll be damned if I stay here one more second._ she vowed to herself. She started throwing things into a satchel, then hoisted it onto her shoulder. _I'll have to leave quickly before they realized anything._ Moira thought. _I know how Merlin escaped. I'll use the same way._ Moira sneaked through all the back passages she knew and reached a clear sheet of ice on a cave wall. She closed her eyes and called to the Lady of the Lake, desperately willing her to come. "Why have you called me Moira?" the Lady spoke softly as she appeared through the sheet of ice. "I need the same help you gave to Merlin years ago." Moira replied.

* * *

Moira galloped across the wilderness on her stormy grey horse named Artemis. Moira, who was laughing, shouted over the noise of the wind, "Take me to him as fast as you can my dear Artemis."  
"Of course, Moira" Artemis agreed. Moira gazed off into the distance. _I'm coming Salem._

----- Original Message -----  
From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Sun Jun 03, 2007 11:58 am

Mab stormed into the dining hall in a fit of rage. She grabbed Mordred's wine glass right out of his hand and threw it against the wall. The pieces flew through the air and landed in various spots on the floor. The wine itself stained the wall and dripped down slowly.

She sat down in the nearest chair she could get to and put her face in her hands. Mordred sat up in his chair and smirked. "You're in over your pretty little head with that one, aren't you Auntie?" he stated rudely. Mab looked up at him with an angry look on her face but before she had a chance to speak, Frik burst into the room. "S-She's gone." he said breathlessly. "Moira is gone."

Mab turned her attention to Frik, ready to strike at any moment.

Frik cringed at Her Majesty's reaction, knowing he would be punished even though the only thing he was, was a messenger.

Mab forgot Frik, just as quickly as she had noted his presence and disappeared in a flash of light, cursing in her fae tongue.

* * *

Mab appeared in front the sheet of ice her sister was behind slowly closing her eyes to call for her. When she appeared, Mab's eyes turned crimson. "Where did you send her?" she inquired angrily. "I _guided_ her in the right direction. She's terribly unhappy here, you know." The Lady of the Lake answered in her smooth voice.

Mab pressed her hands against the icy wall between them. "You -" she began but stopped. The intense heat coming from the palms of her hands was melting the ice that held her sister captive. Mab took her hands away from the ice and slammed them back into it, shattering the gateway of their separate worlds. The water fell around her, but not a drop dared touch the queen. The Lady of the Lake fell forward at her sister's feet. "Mab . . ." she said gasping for air. "Please . . ." Mab looked down at her with a look of pure hate. "I am going to find her," she vowed. "and when I do . . ." Mab's voice trailed off as she disappeared in a flash of light.

----- Original Message -----  
From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Sun Jun 03, 2007 12:41 pm

Salem was as warm and gentle as ever. He picked Moira up swung her around in his excitement at seeing her again. She laughed and brought her mouth down to claim his lips as hers. His fingers trailed through her hair as he pulled her closer. Moira opened herself up to him and deepened the kiss. They broke apart breathlessly grinning at each other. Salem gently took Moira by the hand and lead her into the nearby woods for some more privacy from his busy village. The fresh pine needles crunched underfoot as they moved and flirted among the dappled shadows of the trees. Moira pulled Salem against her again for another kiss and asked, "Can I stay with you forever?"  
"Yes!" he said laughing, kissing her again.  
Mab approached through the trees and discovered her daughter locked in the arms of a man. Moira turned in shock to look at her mother as rage filled Mab. Salem held Moira against him protectively.

----- Original Message -----  
From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Sun Jun 03, 2007 3:00 pm

Mab was gone in an instant, as if she had been only a mirage. Moira parted from her lover to look up into the trees around her, making sure she had just been seeing things. Salem grabbed her and pulled her close once again, where she found that warmth that she loved.

Out of no where, four large Gryphons jumped down from the trees, surrounding the young couple. One came from behind and picked Salem up off the ground, leaving Moira alone. It's claws dug sharply into his back as blood oozed from the wounds. The Gryphon carried him to a ravine, and dropped him in an instant, leaving him to fall to the water below. The other Gryphons distracted Moira until they too flew off and into the trees.

* * *

Mab peered into her bed of crystals, watching Moira's reaction to her heinous crime. Mordred stood at a distance, with an arrow in his quiver, darting around as if there was 'an enemy' afoot. The queen smiled for a moment, but it vanished as her daughter burst into her corridors.

----- Original Message -----  
From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Sun Jun 03, 2007 4:33 pm

Moira barely blinked and suddenly she and Salem were surrounded by gryphons. Salem shoved Moira to the side as she shouted, "No!"

Salem tried to hit one of the gryphons in the head with his fist, but missed. Another gryphon clawed him from behind and starting dragging him away. Moira's heart tore as she heard his cry of pain when the gryphon jumped him and she tried to follow, but the other gryphons got in the way. Moira released her magic on them, but they were clever always dodging at the last moment and then trying to strike if she made to follow Salem. Finally Moira no longer cared if they killed her and she ploughed into them recklessly. But the gryphons did not stop her and flew off. Moira followed the bloody and broken trail of where her love had been dragged. Moira reached the ravine and stopped in horror. _They hadn't! Not Salem!_ her thoughts rejected.

She squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn't cry and then willed herself with all the power of her chaotic emotions to vapour and then she appeared the next instant on the banks of the river at the bottom of the ravine. She had always been able to appear and disappear at will. It was something Merlin would have learned eventually if he had stayed. But it was difficult for her and took a lot of energy since she was only half-fae. Moira started walking down the river bank looking for any sign of Salem. Eventually she gave up and she stood there defeated. She clenched her hands so tightly that her nails threatened to cut crescent shapes into her palm. _I will not cry. I refuse!_

Her blood and emotions turned cold and she hardened her heart to crystal so she didn't have to feel any pain. _This will make it easier to defeat my mother I suppose_ Moira thought. _Fairy magic is at its strongest when its used emotionlessly and ruthlessly._ Moira vanished.

* * *

Mab watched her daughter's face as she entered. It was eerily civil and she could read nothing in Moira's eyes. Moira began silently building her powerful attack and spoke, "If there is anything you'd like to say to me. Do it now. You won't get another chance." Moira wound the power tightly together and thought, _For you, Salem._ Then she waited to see if Mab would say anything.

----- Original Message -----  
From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Sun Jun 03, 2007 5:38 pm

Mab raised her right eyebrow and gently cocked her head to the side. "Moira, my dear," she said innocently. "Whatever are you talking about?" Mab built up her strength. She knew her daughter too well to know that this would not end in a fight between them. As much as Moira hated to admit it, she was the spitting image of her mother, right down to matching personalities.

Mordred put his arrow down and stifled a laugh, but allowed a grin to spread from ear to ear. _What is she doing?_ he thought and stared at Moira. _Why is she even wasting her time; and her energy? Mab would cut her down in an instant._

_

* * *

_

_PLEASE REVIEW AND LET US KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!  
_


	4. Searching for a Path

Ch. 4 Searching for a Path

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Sun Jun 03, 2007 6:58 pm

Moira loosed the fireball at Mab. Mab batted it away with ease and tossed her own at Moira. Moira managed to block it, but it jarred her through every bone. No, Mab was still too strong. Moira would not be defeating her today. But Moira knew one way she could piss her off. "Bye!" Moira said, as Mab stood up to try to stop her, Moira vanished.

* * *

Merlin carried his herbs back into his forest home. _I'll fix supper now._ he decided. He walked in and almost dropped his herbs. A young girl with striking eyes and long black hair rested comfortably on _his_ bed. "Oh, hello Merlin." she yawned, "Long time, no see."  
"What the hell are you doing here? Did Mab send you?" he said, getting angry.  
"Nope, I came myself. Mab was pissing me off, so here I am." Moira smiled.  
Merlin gaped at Moira for a moment, then sputtered, "You can't stay here!"  
"You'll find I can."  
"No, you can't!"  
"Yes, I can!"  
They glared at each other for awhile. Finally Merlin gave in, "So what happened?"  
"None of your business!" Moira snapped.  
Merlin's mouth set in a firm line, but he said nothing.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Mon Jun 04, 2007 6:39 am

Mab's anger only grew as Moira's pathetic fireball sailed past her. Out of spite, she sparked her own, but she made sure it could not harm her daughter. In fact, that thought shocked her, and threw off her concentration.

Mordred's eyes widened in horror at Moira's bold move. He found her very bold in her sheer determination and for a moment, he saw how she just might be a threat.

When Moira disappeared, Mab's frustration became uncontainable and she snapped. The crystal she had in her hands flew to the ground and broke in four even pieces. Mordred laughed softly at her frustration ad she turned around angrily to face him. She stared him down for a moment as his face fell.

Mab's eyes turned a deep shade of crimson as Mordred's arrow caught fire. He threw them to the ground in shock and tried to put it out. By the time the fire was out, Mab was gone.

* * *

Merlin turned the potato in his hand, peeling it gently. He threw the skins out his open window towards his horse, who happily ate them up. Merlin turned to his half-sister and sighed. "So," he said softly trying to spark conversation. "You two aren't getting along very well? What caused such a change?" Merlin asked dropping the cut pieces of potato into his boiling soup.  
He had never had a relationship with Moira, even though he somehow wished he had. The only time he had ever really seen her was on one occasion at Tintagel castle when she was probably only four or five years old.

It had always puzzled him as to why Moira was created and how corrupted she was after growing up with Mab as a mother. He shook his head at the thought. Merlin knew full well that Mab's attention was on Mordred and not her daughter. Even so, he was wary of Moira, not knowing anything of her powers or the true reasons for her arrival.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Mon Jun 04, 2007 9:42 am

Moira rolled away from Merlin on the bed to stare at the wall. "Merlin, why does Mab just leave you alone here?" "She doesn't do that with me."  
Merlin slowed in his potato peeling. "She doesn't leave me alone. She constantly tries to hurt me by hurting the ones I love because she thinks that will make me return to her."  
"So what do you do then?" Moira asked.  
"I fight her by destroying everything she hopes for." Merlin said, with an air of great determination.  
Moira got up and walked over to Merlin. He looked up at her from his potatoes bewildered, then stood up himself. Moira leaned her head against him and started crying quietly. Merlin looked really uncomfortable and patted her on the back a little. "Errr... I suppose she must have done something pretty bad for you to be like this."  
"Oh, just shut up!" Moira glared at Merlin through her tears. But Merlin handed her a handkerchief anyway.  
"I'm going now. I can't stay here. Mab will probably come here. Please don't tell her anything." Moira made to leave.  
"I won't" Merlin promised.

* * *

Moira walked quietly through the trees with Artemis at her side. They were holding a whispered conversation between themselves. "I'm just saying I've been near that village and they say a boy was found washed up on the river banks. Maybe Salem survived somehow." Artemis said. Moira's eyes held painful hope and disbelief. "I don't want you to get your hopes up, but it might be worth it to check it out." Artemis continued.  
Moira slid onto Artemis' back with grace and they left.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Mon Jun 04, 2007 9:47 pm

Mordred walked through the crowded village with a strong air of determination. "Are you sure she's here?" he hissed through gritted teeth. Frik speed up to Mordred, who was walking quicker than he could keep up. "Yes." he gasped, slightly out of breath. "Her Highness said she would be . . ." Mordred rolled his eyes. "She better be here. We've been all over this damned place looking for the little witch." Frik nodded quickly. "We'll find her soon enough, Sir." he reassured.

Mab silently followed her daughter through the woods, invisible to the world around her. She called her Gryphons near, just in case she needed them. When Moira mounted her horse and sped off, Mab stopped walking and cursed to herself. "This is ridiculous!" she hissed and disappeared.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Mon Jun 04, 2007 11:39 pm

Moira quietly stepped into the healer's house in a small village by the river. A young man lay close to death on the bed, but it was not Salem. Sadly she turned to leave when the healer grabbed her arm. "Please," she begged, "Save him! He is my son."

Moira tried to pull her arm from the healer's grasp. "I have been a Priestess of the Old Ways all my life and I can sense great power that comes from the Old Ways in you. I know you can save him!"

Moira decided to pity her and went over to the young man and placed her hand on his forehead, closing her eyes. She opened her eyes a moment later. "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do, except to ease his parting into the world of the dead."

The old woman bowed on her knees and pushed something into Moira's hand. "Take it milady. It was meant to be his, but I think you should have it. It will protect you."  
Moira left the grieving woman and walked outside. She opened her hand and found a necklace of silver. A pendant of a bird with a emerald set into it hung from the chain. Moira tucked it into her satchel carefully, then made her way down the street.

Moira had almost reached the edge of the village when someone grabbed her from behind and tugged her into a darkened doorway. "Mordred! Let go of me!"

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Tue Jun 05, 2007 3:34 am

Mordred held Moira tight. "The hell I will." he snarled. "You've caused me a lot of trouble with your parlor tricks, witch." Even though she struggled, Mordred didn't loosen his grip. He grabbed Frik with his free right hand, and they disappeared to Mab's palace.

Mordred threw Moira on the ground in front of her mother, Mab. "Well, well, well." she said softly. "What have we here?"

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Tue Jun 05, 2007 5:17 am

Moira was glad when Mordred's bruising grip released her. She flung Mordred into a wall, ignored her mother, and left. Moira wandered along the edges of a cliff not far from the enchanted lake. She walked barefoot through the grass as the wind blew around her causing her slim figure to show through her dress. She looked down at a plain and the recent carnage that covered it. Ravens flew and cawed feasting on the dead. They were the only true winners of battle. One of the ravens tried to land on her shoulder, but she waved it away. _What should I do? What path should I take?_ she wondered.

Her hand reached up to grasp the pendant of the bird on her neck she had been given. _The humans? or....should I give this Mordred a chance?_

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Tue Jun 05, 2007 6:29 pm

"Moira!" Mab screeched after her. "If you leave now, you won't get another chance!" she threatened.

Mab spun around out of anger and focused intently on a bed of crystal. In an instant, they shattered and sharp pieces of crystal flew in the air. Mordred's anger burned inside him like fire and he couldn't look at his aunt any longer. "Auntie," he said in a sharp voice. "Do you want me to go -" Mab clenched her fists together and Mordred quickly regretted opening his mouth. "No." she said. "Stay here. Just stay." Mordred looked at the floor awkwardly. "Yes, Auntie." he said, but when he looked up, Mab was gone.

Frik appeared behind Moira. When she saw him, she glared fiercely in his direction. "No!" he said quickly. "Don't!" When Moira's angry glare faded, Frik relaxed as well. "Listen to me," he said. "you don't understand what you are doing here. If you don't go back and reconcile with Mab, she will never forgive you."

Moira looked away. "Moira, she doesn't get her 'feelings hurt', she just gets angry, like she did with Merlin. If you disappoint her, she will find that she needs you no longer, and she will stop at nothing to rid the world of you." Moira looked close to tears. "You are mistaken if you think that you are important to her. All you are to her is a replacement; Merlin's replacement. She can create another one of you in a few minutes." He put his hand on her shoulder for comfort. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but I don't want to see you get hurt. I've seen too many people get hurt."

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Tue Jun 05, 2007 11:18 pm

"That's all I am to her! That makes me feel loads better Frik!" Moira shouted at him. "You can go back and tell her mistress high and mighty that's all she is to me too!"  
Before Frik could stop her she shape-shifted into a raven and flew off. She threw a thought back to Frik, _An existence with no worth has no meaning. I'm already dead if I am that worthless to her and so __easy to replace._

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Wed Jun 06, 2007 3:34 pm

Frik watched the raven fly away with disappointment filling his thoughts. I can't do that. he thought. If I she finds out, she'll kill her. I know she will. He paused and looked at the woods around him. It was such a beautiful, peaceful place. He breathed in a breath of fresh air. One day, Frik vowed to himself. I'll be free, and this will be my home, and I will be happy.

Frik approached Mab cautiously in her small crystal room. She had her back turned to him, and was thoroughly reading a crystal. "Madame." Frik said timidly to his queen, fiddling with his fingers. "I -" Mab sighed. "Get on with it." she growled.

Frik focused his eyes on the floor. "She's not coming back." he said, finally. Mab's face fell and her body froze in anger. "What?" she whispered, trying her best to contain her fury. "She said that, if she meant nothing to you, then you are as dead to her, as well."

Mab's fingers wrapped around the crystal she held in her palms and squeezed it tight. The crystal shattered in her hands, her thick, black blood dripping on the floor. "Fine!" she said angrily. "If that's all she wants to be, that's all I will make her be." she vowed and slowly dropped her bloodied crystal on the floor.

Mab stared intently at her cut hands, and her wounds slowly healed, not even leaving a scar from the incident. But there was one scar left. It went from her forefinger to her wrist on her left hand and had been there for at least fifteen years.

Mab clenched her fists tightly together and closed her eyes. "I am going to find her," Mab said softly, turning to face Frik, opening her crimson eyes. He looked up at his queen for only a moment, but her glare consumed him, and he was forced to look away. "and when I do, she is going to beg for mercy." Mab looked at Frik with such hate, and then was gone in a flash of light.

* * *

_REVIEW THE CHAPTER AND SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS WITH US!_


	5. Punishment

Ch. 5 Punishment

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Wed Jun 06, 2007 6:03 pm

Moira walked alone through the forest. _I'll have to keep moving from place to place and I can't get close to anyone or Mab will try and use it against me._ Moira thought.

She decided after walking for some time that she would do a small spell. Moira never understood how Merlin could refuse to use his magic. Magic to Moira was exhilarating and frightening all at once. Magic ran too strongly in Moira's veins for her to be able to ignore it. She drew a circle in the soft earth and wrote specific runes for each element at the 4 corners of the circle. She walked into the circle, then closed it behind her. She began a chant in barely a whisper. The power grew, her blood was on fire as it coursed through her veins. The chant turned into almost a song as her voice got louder. Moira started started turning as her excitement caught up with the power. Magic swirled around Moira and clung to her making Moira look like the Goddess herself.

Then at the last possible moment she flung up her arms and released the power into the air. Moira stood there breathlessly laughing and crying at the same time as the last tendrils of magic faded. _Well,_ Moira decided. _the air feels a bit warmer._ Then she laughed. That had been a basic spell to hopefully brighten her dark future.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Wed Jun 06, 2007 10:24 pm

Mab stared at the young girl in shear horror. She waved her arm in the air, and sending Moira flying into the side of the mountain they stood by. "Do you think you can throw away all that you are, and all that you will become?" Moira fell to the ground in a heap and Mab approached her slowly.

With a wave of her hand, she captured Moira's powers in her clutch. The girl's powers rippled through her like rain dripping down on still lake. "You have no idea what you have done." Mab hissed in anger. She lifted her hand slowly, levitating Moira in the air. "But it's a shame, you know." Mab said tilting her head. "You could have been something. I know you could have made a change." Mab laughed to herself. "It's funny, though, because you reminded me so much of myself."

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Wed Jun 06, 2007 10:38 pm

Moira picked herself up again and stood her ground. She faced Mab with grim defiance and acceptance. "If you're going to kill me go ahead." she spoke calmly. "It doesn't matter how many times you hit me. I'll just stand up again until I die."

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Wed Jun 06, 2007 10:24 pm

Mab looked at Moira inquisitively. "What?" she said in shock. "Did you just ask me to kill you?"

It was beyond her comprehension.

She had ruled with an iron fist for hundreds of years and never once, had anyone ever just given up.

People feared her, loved her, even hated her, but never gave up in front of her.

People bent to her will and did what she instructed, but never begged to die.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Wed Jun 06, 2007 11:41 pm

"What do you want from me, Lady of Ravens?" Moira cried out in anguish. Then she turned and walked off. Moira walked quickly wanting to put space between her and Mab.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Thu Jun 07, 2007 1:13 am

Looks of confusion quickly crossed Mab's face as she made a shocking realization. Maybe she didn't know what she wanted from Moira. And even as she watched her walk farther and farther away, she began to loose her anger towards the young girl. Instead, she just felt nothing. No pangs of hate or resentment, only the emptiness she felt.

Mordred sat in Mab's dining room, picking at his fingernails with one of her knives.

"So," he said when he saw his aunt sit next to him. "Where is she, Auntie?"

Mab let out a frustrated sigh and laid her hands out on the table in front of her. "I am at a loss, Mordred, my sweet." she said softly. "I don't know what to do with her anymore. She refuses to have anything to do with me, and I have found myself no longer wanting her around, either."

Mordred smirked. "Well," he said sarcastically. "She's a pain in the a**. You don't need her when you have me."

Mab allowed a smile to grace her delicate features for a moment, but then the smile faded. "I will give her while, my dear," she said and stood. "But soon enough she'll come crawling back to me. Magic is too much a part of her life. She can not live without it."

Mordred looked away. "I still can not see why you are so intent on keeping her around." he muttered softly to himself after his aunt had gone.

(Two Years Later)

Time passed, as time does, and Mab was stronger than ever.

Mordred was growing faster than ever and recruiting more and more to the old ways. He was a powerful man now, and Mab had been successful in moulding him into a killing machine. As far as Mordred's mother, Morgan Le Faye, she and Frik had been courting each other for a while, and much to Mab's utter disappointment, they had fallen in love. Instead of letting Frik bother her, she focused her energy on teaching and training Mordred and growing stronger. She continued (as always) to shower him with gifts of all kinds and dote over him as if he was her own son. Mab utterly adored him and acted as though she had completely forgotten Moira.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Thu Jun 07, 2007 2:38 am

Moira sat in a small circular patch of grass just listening to the wind rushing through the trees. She opened her eyes as she heard someone approach from behind. She turned to look back at the visitor. "Merlin," she breathed. "What do you want?" Merlin and Moira had changed very little over the years. They both had long lives ahead of them before they died of old age. "Mordred is sure to start his war with Arthur soon." Merlin said.  
"So? I don't have a particular preference for either one of them." Moira responded.  
Merlin sighed, "Very well."  
Moira stood up and walked away. Merlin watched her go.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Thu Jun 07, 2007 11:27 pm

Mordred appeared in the woods walking silently behind Moira. He traced her steps exactly, not making a sound. He followed her for almost an hour as she made her way deeper and deeper into the forest. From behind, she was her mother's twin.

No one really cared for the Queen of the Old Ways anymore. No, not since Christian churches began sprouting up like weeds in the spring. But Mordred completely adored her, and her daughter.

Moira stopped at the base of a waterfall, and gazed into the lake in front of her. Finally, Mordred could contain himself no longer, and he grabbed Moira's wrist, holding her tight.

"Long time no-see." he whispered in her ear, before she could pull away.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Fri Jun 08, 2007 12:14 am

"Mordred," Moira said evenly. "to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" She reached down and grasped Mordred's hand and looked him challengingly in the eye.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Fri Jun 08, 2007 3:43 am

"I have a message for you, from Mab." Mordred said with a cocky smile.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Fri Jun 08, 2007 4:11 am

Moira pulled away slightly. "What kind of message?" Moira asked uneasily. She had been trying to unnerve Mordred by not being hostile and then striking later.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Fri Jun 08, 2007 4:20 am

Mordred found her gentle nature at bit odd, but he did nothing to show it. "She's going to punish you." he stated plainly with a smile.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Fri Jun 08, 2007 5:29 am

Suddenly Mordred found a dagger at his throat. "So easy...it would be so easy." Moira wondered aloud. "Don't make the mistake that I'm entirely defenceless just because my magic is bound."

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Fri Jun 08, 2007 10:25 pm

Mordred's flesh melted away to reveal a small gnome. The gnome writhed in pain, and Moira dropped his limp body in the dirt.

"Bravo." the real Mordred said from atop the waterfall, far out of Moira's reach. He was sarcastically applauding her efforts. "I thought there was something eerie about you, so I created a decoy. Clever of me, eh?" Mordred said.

"But, anyway, as I was saying, " he continued. "Mab is going to punish you. She is terribly disappointed in your inability to cooperate with her, so she's going to make sure you regret it." He could see how angered Moira was at her failed attempt to kill him so he tried to clear the air.

"Listen, love," he said with a malevolent twinkle in his eye. "All you have to do is go back home and you'll never have to deal with her. She's a terrible enemy, you know. You don't even have to say anything to her if you don't want to." He stopped talking as Moira began to walk away from him. "I bet she'll give you your powers back." Mordred said and Moira stopped dead in her tracks. A smile spread across his face as he jumped down from the waterfall and onto a cluster of rocks, still far enough away from Moira.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Fri Jun 08, 2007 11:17 pm

Moira kept walking determined to ignore Mordred. Mordred sneaked up behind her though and then Moira whirled around unsheathing her dagger again. Mordred grabbed her wrist and twisted slightly causing her to drop the knife. Moira cursed just as a large shadow passed over both of them. Moira's eyes widened, "Dragon."  
An ear-splitting roar came from behind and Mordred turned.  
It was definitely a dragon. Well, maybe a Wyvern if you wanted to be specific. It was actually pretty small, but as it bared its fangs Moira thought that hardly mattered.  
Before Mordred could take any action, Moira grasped his shoulder frantically. Moira was sucking up his power like a man dying of thirst in a desert. Moira seemed to breathe deeply with joy radiating through her. She shoved Mordred to the side and sent out a blast, striking the dragon painfully. Mordred started to get up very angrily. "Relax," Moira said, "I only have the barest tendril of your magic left in me. I didn't have enough time to take a lot."  
Then Moira took off while the dragon was still recovering. "Good luck!" she shouted back. "You shouldn't have any trouble. I hear your sword skills are superb!"

* * *

Strange murders were happening in small villages around a large area. The victims were always teenage girls and all the bodies had rose and ivy shapes carved in their left arms. Most people were terrified and didn't let their daughters out of their sight.

Moira took a long drink from her glass in front of her, smiling quietly to herself about leaving Mordred with that dragon. She was sure he wasn't dead, probably didn't have a scratch on him, but that didn't make that situation any less amusing. Her emerald pendant glinted in the firelight of the inn.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Sat Jun 09, 2007 1:50 am

Mordred smiled coolly at the large dragon. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." he whispered and was gone in a flash.

Mordred appeared at Mab's palace where he found her in her study.

"Where have you been?" she hissed and coldly looked him up and down.

"I was out for a while." he replied. "I had some business to attend to." He sat down at the table next to her. "You didn't have to send for me, though. I am a big boy, Auntie. You know I'll be back."

Mab sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. "You know you are my favorite, Mordred. I don't want anything to happen to you." she said and smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Don't worry about me. I will use your teachings well, I promise."

Mab nodded. "There's a good boy." she said and stood. "Now I have work to do."

Mordred didn't need any further instruction. He got up from the table and waltzed out the door.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Sat Jun 09, 2007 4:25 am

Moira grasped her pendant and smiled. She had her little secret. She had stored some of the extra magic she had taken from Mordred into the pendant for emergencies only. She didn't feel as helpless anymore.

Moira stepped through the streets that were slightly muddy with last night's rain. She passed an apple stall, stopped to admire them for a moment, then moved on. She met up with Artemis in the woods as she pulled two apples out with a mischievous grin. _Really, no one ever notices anything._ Moira thought to herself._ Maybe I just have that innocent look to me._

She gave one to Artemis and then bit into the second herself. She had got caught before, but it hadn't been hard to talk her way out. She twirled the apple around in her hand looking at it deep in thought.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Sat Jun 09, 2007 2:53 pm

Frik crept up behind Moira's horse, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

When she paused to enjoy her apple, he jumped in front of her, and waved his hand in a circular motion in the air. Before Moira could respond, she was gone.

Moira appeared in Mab's palace in her library. The queen sat in a large chair across the room from Moira, with Mordred standing at her side. The long black train of her dress spilled out in front of her so her feet were not at all visible. Her black hair was pilled atop her head and darker than ever. Mab's finger displayed a large blood red diamond. Mordred wore all black, as usual, with a dagger poking out of his pocket.

Frik and Morgan le Faye sat on the floor by a pile of books playing chess. Morgan wore a lavish blue Roman style dress with jewels adorning in her hair. Frik had thought up his own disguise as a devilishly handsome knight with golden locks and fair skin. His entire appearance had changed, so it took a minute for him to be recognized.

Mab looked Moira up and down with wide eyes. "So you've come back." she hissed at the young girl. "I knew you would."

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Sat Jun 09, 2007 3:33 pm

"That was a dirty trick." Moira said pointedly to Frik. "Mordred, how was the dragon?"

_Now what should I do?_ Moira thought. She could feel the small glimmer of magic coming from the pendant against her skin, but it wouldn't be enough. _Maybe....there's probably just enough to leave __here._

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Sat Jun 09, 2007 3:40 pm

A smirk spread across Mab's face at the mention of the dragon. "Oh I am sure Mordred could take care of himself fine." she said. Mab's smirk faded as she watched a glimmer come from Moira's pendant. There was a twinkle in her eye as she waved her hand, sending the pendant flying through the air. It hit the wall of Mab's library and shattered into many pieces. "Now that was a dirty trick, Moira." Frik said mocking the confused young girl. Mab's smile returned to her face. "That was clever." she agreed. "It is good to see you have not forgotten all I taught you."

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Sat Jun 09, 2007 4:07 pm

_I swear I'm going to kill them all some day._ Moira thought angrily.  
"Fine!' Moira snapped. "Watch me leave the normal way." She ripped open the door and slammed it as hard as she could behind her.

Artemis crossed the enchanted lake with ease as Moira clung to her back. "Damn the gods! Damn them all!" Moira yelled in frustration.

* * *

Moira passed a mourning procession on her way into a village. She asked a woman, who was standing in a doorway watching them, who had died. "The Lord's daughter, the lord of this region anyway, she was another victim of those terrible murders that have been happening of late." the woman answered.  
"Who do you think is behind it all?" Moira inquired.  
"Who knows? A madman? or a demon?" the woman said. "Well, its a shame, but too late for that young girl. You're a nice girl, don't go around alone though."

* * *

_LONGEST CHAPTER YET! PLEASE SEND US A REVIEW!_


	6. Scar of Roses

Ch. 6 Scar of Roses

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Wed Jun 13, 2007 4:45 pm

Today was Mordred's 18th birthday; a lavish affair in Mab's hidden world. Amidst all the celebrating, Mab found herself thinking about the young woman a lot, more than she wanted too, really.

(Eighteen Years Prior)

Five fae midwives bustled around Morgan Le Faye's bed preparing for the arrival of her son. Mab sat in a chair across the room, examining her nails, periodically glancing up at Morgan. Frik paced nervously around the room, utterly terrified of the entire experience. Morgan looked over at Mab, her eyes reflecting the pain she was going through. "Please do _something_ about the pain, Mab, please." Mab rolled her eyes. "Can't you do a spell? An enchantment?" Morgan begged.

Mab wordlessly looked up at Morgan and used one index finger to gesture over to the mirror on Morgan's vanity. Morgan caught her reflection in it, and it was a vision of pure beauty. After a moment, the beautiful skin on the reflection melted away, revealing Morgan's true self. Morgan quickly looked away from the mirror for a moment, but looked back to be sure Mab's spell was still working it's magic, and it was. She then looked over at Mab who smiled and returned to examining her long black fingernails.

After hours of sweat and toil, the baby boy was born. The fae midwives scooped him up and wrapped him gently in a wool blanket. He took his first breaths and let out a shattering cry. Morgan reached for him, but they passed her by and handed the baby directly over to their queen, who cradled him gently in her arms. "The child's name is Mordred." she told one of her faes.

Distress crossed Morgan's face. "Mordred?" she yelled. "Mab, that's a ghastly name! I will not have it." Mab turned and glared at Morgan, hugging Mordred close. "Like it or not, that is his name." she sneered. "I refuse to call him that." Morgan protested. "You will do as I say!" Mab hissed. "Mab, give me my son!" Morgan yelled. Mab narrowed her eyes at Morgan and handed Mordred to one of the midwives.

Once Morgan had her son in her grasp, her anger melted away and she cooed to him like any mother should. Mab stood her awkwardly watching mother and son. Mab motioned to Frik who quickly crossed the room over to his mistress. "Madame I - " Frik began but stopped when he saw his queen's expression. "We are going." she said and grabbed his hand, enabling them to suddenly disappear.

Only a few months later, Moira was born to the Queen of the Old Ways.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Wed Jun 13, 2007 7:54 pm

The stars dazzled Moira as she looked up at the night sky. She felt better tonight than she had in a long while. She seemed to be breathing the world in on such a quiet, peaceful night. Everyone else was fast asleep, but Moira had always loved the night and the feeling of freedom it gave her. It was like she was the only one in existence in the entire world when everyone was asleep. Moira walked along oblivious to anything else besides her own happiness. She walked through the buildings' darkened streets and heard a slight noise behind her.

The haggard figure closed in on her and moonlight fell across the man's face. "Salem!" Moira exclaimed. She rushed to him and hugged him. Salem hugged her back. "Oh, Salem I thought you were dead! I couldn't find you. I've missed you so much!" Salem suddenly slammed Moira against the wall, knocking the breath out of her, and ending her barrage of words. "Salem," Moira choked out. "what..?"

Then he was kissing her and there was absolutely nothing gentle about it. Finally he spoke, "Why don't I return the favour you gave me?" and he slipped a knife out of his belt. "Salem, no what are you doing?"

He knocked her across the face and she saw stars. Moira was terrified as she looked into Salem's mad and fevered eyes. He cut the first line in her left shoulder with his knife. She gasped, but made no other sound. "Salem..!" she tried again, only to get hit even harder by him.

She tried to struggle viciously in silence for the rest of the time. But he had her wrists pinned in an iron-like grip behind her. Her arms were starting to go numb because of it. He continued to carefully cut into the front of her left shoulder and she realized he was spelling his name into her skin. She felt sick. It seemed to Moira that her heavy and shaky breathing was the only sound for miles. Once he finished carving his name and a rose into her shoulder, he shifted grips and started cutting ivy around her left wrist. When he was at last finished with that, he sliced open her stomach and she finally screamed. Then everything went black.

* * *

She was bleeding, broken, dying.....at least she was sure she was going to die as she watched her black blood flow over the sombre autumn leaves. She searched deep inside her for any hope at all, but found none. She closed her eyes as a gentle breeze washed across her face.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Wed Jun 13, 2007 8:16 pm

Mab appeared behind Salem, having heard her daughter's call. With a devilish grin on her face, she waved her hand, sending Salem flying through the air. He hit the ground, blood spurting from his mouth, his eyes rolling back into his head. Mab peered over at her daughter, an eerie felling consuming her. She thought, maybe, just maybe, tears had filled her eyes, but she shook her head and forced herself to disappear as voices filled the alley.

Pfanee, an old pagan healer, gently stitched Moira's wounds. The young woman's wrist and shoulder were all wrapped up, blood soaking the bandages.

"The gods blessed you tonight, my child." she whispered trying to keep Moira conscious. "I could feel Queen Mab within you, child. You are very lucky."

The old woman soothed Moira into a comfortable sleep after working on her wounds for hours. "I am here for you, child, I am here." she said softly. "Auntie Pfanee will take good care of you until you are well. You stay as long as you need."

For the next four days, Moira drifted painfully in and out of consciousness. Sometimes she would wake screaming from nightmares, calling Pfanee out of bed, but the old woman didn't seem to mind at all. She cared for Moira for two weeks until Moira became more independent.

Pfanee gently poured hot broth into Moira's bowl one night during dinner. "Now you eat up, miss." she said gently filling the bowl with her chicken soup. Moira sat at Pfanee's small dinner table where the two of them ate three meals a day together.

Pfanee would tell Moira of 'the good old days' when she was her age and when the Old Ways were strong. It amused Moira to here stories of such praise to her mother in a time when the world would soon forget the great Queen Mab.

"So," Pfanee said that night, trying to start a conversation. "Did you see anything when you went in the woods today?" She knew that Moira was going to have to leave her at some point, but she dreaded being alone, so she avoided the topic entirely.

"If you elves don't stop all of your fidgeting, I might miss and slaughter you all." Mordred sneered from across the room, his sharpened bow aligned perfectly.

One by one he released his arrows hitting the apple atop four of the five elves heads. But, alas, he hit the last man right in the heart, sending him flying backwards.

"Ah." Mab said, an air of disappointment in her voice. "Still not accurate I see, Mordred." she sneered and caught Mordred's arrow mid-air before it reached her head.

He took aim at Frik, but was stopped by his mother. "That's enough, Mordred." She ordered and he reluctantly put down his bow and arrow. "Why would you fire at Auntie Mab anyway?" Morgan inquired.

"Stop prying Mother!" Mordred yelled and sat down by Mab.

"Oh." she said. "Mordred I understand. I will always understand." Mordred smiled at his aunt. "He was only trying his abilities." Mab explained, her hand on Mordred's shoulder.

"You do understand, Auntie Mab." Mordred said and glared at his mother.

"If you make that face at me your features will freeze that way, Mordred." Morgan taunted.

Mordred rolled his eyes and looked away refusing to allow his mother to bother him, as hard as that was.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Wed Jun 13, 2007 8:50 pm

Moira sat on a fallen log in the woods trying to find some feeling of normalcy. She had covered her scars with clothing, but she couldn't cast a glamour over them without magic. But even if she could have, Moira still knew they were there. They seared a memory she could not forget into her skin. She tentatively pulled the cloth aside to look at them again.

The word "Salem" along with the rose and ivy designs glistened in the dappled sunlight like pearl inlays. Tears rose to her eyes and bile rose in her throat, but she held it all back. She was tired, but she did not want any sleep. Sleep was her worst enemy at the moment and she feared it greatly. Moira walked to the edge of a high embankment on the frosty river. _Maybe I should just throw myself in now. Get it all over with._ Moira thought depressingly.

Moira began humming randomly, swaying to her song on the tips of her toes, trying to decide.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Wed Jun 13, 2007 11:40 pm

Mab and Mordred rode their horses along the riverbank, the cool water splashing up around them. Mordred looked up at the sun, enjoying a spontaneous moment of bliss. He looked further up the cliff, discovering Moira.

"Auntie stop." he said to Mab and halted his horse.

Mab, who regally rode side-saddle, traced the direction of Mordred's gaze up the cliff where Moira stood.

"Look who it is, Auntie." he said with a smirk spread across his face.

"She survived." Mab said in surprise.

"Shall we go and meet her, Auntie?" Mordred said to Mab starting his horse up the mountain.

"We shall." Mab said with a smile and gave her mare a sharp kick in it's gut, starting it up the mountainside.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Wed Jun 13, 2007 11:51 pm

Moira heard the approach of horses which interrupting her morbid musings. She turned around and spotted Mordred and Mab coming. She quickly made sure her scars were covered and cast her eyes on the ground.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Wed Jun 13, 2007 11:58 pm

Mab smiled at Moira as they reached her atop the mountain.

Mordred got off his horse, and helped Mab off of hers.

"Moira, darling," Mab said with a devilish grin. "Happy Birthday, dearest."

Mordred smirked. "How is the little princess?" Mordred cooed sarcastically. "We've missed you, you know."

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 12:10 am

"If you always talk to me like that. I'll never be able to get along with you Mordred."  
"How old am I again? I don't remember. I haven't been keeping track of the days. One day just seems to melt into the next."

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 12:14 am

Mab gently touched Moira's thick black hair. "Eighteen, my sweet." she said softly.

Mordred's smirk remained on his face as he looked Moira up and down. "I am just having fun." he explained.

"Oh," Mab hissed. "Don't tease her."

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 12:22 am

Moira suddenly looked stricken and grasped Mab's wrist, "You have to do something about these. I feel like they're eating away at me." and revealed her scars.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 2:08 am

Mab's smile quickly faded as Moira's scars were revealed.

Mordred's smirk melted away and his eyes widened. "What the hell did you do to yourself?" he yelled.

Mab shook her head in disbelief. "You saw a healer . . . " she started to say, but her voice quickly trailed off.

"Oh Auntie!" Mordred said shocked. "Don't you start playing the 'concerned mother' role all of a sudden! Don't you forget - she betrayed us!"

Mab hissed at him, refusing to take her eyes away from Moira. "Mordred! That is enough." she scolded. Mab glanced up and looked momentarily into Moira's eyes. A malevolent gleam appeared in her amethyst irises before she delicately closed her eyes.

Slowly, but painfully, Moira's scars disappeared into nothing. Mab's eyes gently opened and she sighed. There was a remainder of small lines on Moira's arms. "It is nothing that will not go away," Mab reassured her daughter. "All in due time."

Mordred looked on in utter amazement. "Auntie." he said slowly waiting to see if she would silence him again. "I did not know you could do that." he said in awe.

But, alas, Mab did not respond. Instead she worked her way out of Moira's grasp and kept her gaze. "Why don't you come home with me?" Mab said softly, a gentle smile on her face.

A look of sheer distress spread across Mordred's face. "Auntie . . ." he began, but stopped noticing the expressions on both of the faes faces.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 2:42 am

Moira didn't think she'd take her eyes off her mother ever again. _The scars were gone! Well, for the most part, they were gone!_ Moira couldn't think of anything to say so she just nodded.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 2:47 am

In an incredible flash of light, the three were gone. They appeared in Moira's bedroom that had remained untouched for almost three years.

Frik entered with fresh towels and sheets for Moira. "We left it just the way it was Miss Moira." he said smiling and bustling around the room.

Mab smiled with pleasure as Moira sat down on her bed.

Frik pulled the covers out, and pulled them up to her chin.

"You rest now, my sweet." Mab cooed in a soft voice, motioning for Mordred and Frik to leave the room. They did, but Mab paused for a moment before leaving herself.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 2:54 am

Moira was still floating in an ethereal world, it all seemed too incredible. Running her fingers over her new smooth, unbroken skin she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER. LET US KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY REVIEWING._


	7. Mother and Daughter

Ch. 7 Mother and Daughter

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 3:05 am

Mab watched her daughter sleep for a moment, and then she quietly left the room.

She entered her dining hall, to find Mordred, Morgan and Frik gathered around a large fire. She wordlessly sat down in her chair, ignoring their glares.

Morgan and Frik whispered to themselves, prompting Mordred to leave their small circle and sit with his aunt.

"You gave into her, didn't you?" he said sharply.

Mab did not reply, she only looked away.

"But why, Auntie Mab? Why do you let her control you so?" he inquired. Mab refused to look at him.

"She is my daughter." came her whispered answer. "I have no excuse."

Mordred shrugged. "I am not disappointed in you, Auntie." Mordred clarified. "I think it is noble of you to care for her so."

Mab turned to him and smiled.

"Like you care for me." he explained. "Mother and Frik haven't given me anything through the years, but you my Auntie Mab, have always been by my side."

Mab did not reply. Her only gesture was putting her hand on his, and looking over to the fire with a sigh.

Mordred took her gesture as enough of an answer and turned to gaze at the flame.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 3:21 am

Several hours later, Moira awoke. She ran her fingers through her beautiful dresses in her closet that she hadn't seen in ages. She gazed around at everything in her room. _Why did I ever leave here?_ Moira was brought sharply back to reality by her stomach growling. Moira blushed even if no one was in the room. _When was the last time I ate?_ Moira wondered and set out for the dining hall.

Moira entered the dining hall to discover Mab and Mordred sitting at one end and Frik and Morgan at the other. There was a chilly silence between the two groups and Moira wondered what she was supposed to do with the obvious war breeding between the two sides.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 3:31 am

Morgan gave Moira the coldest stare, cruelly looking her up and down.

Frik gave Moira a look that seemed to say, _I can not help her._ As if he had no control over his lover's feelings.

Mordred refused to look at Moira at first, but the silence tempted him to, and he gave in. "Need something, Princessa?" he said sarcastically, hiding his compassion.

Mab glanced up at her daughter with traces of shame on her face. "What is it Moira?" she inquired softly, ignoring the views of the others in the room.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 3:34 am

Moira rolled her eyes at Morgan and walked over to sit next to Mab. "I'm a little hungry." she said.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 4:13 am

Mab moved over in her chair, leaving room for Moira to sit. "You are?" Mab said softly. "Well, we will have to take care of that."

She gently played with Moira's long black locks with one hand and gestured towards the table behind them.

In an instant, it was adorned with food of all different types. Meats, cheeses, fruits, and vegetables covered the wooden table top.

Morgan and Frik jumped up and began running toward the food when a glare from Mab stopped them dead. Reluctantly, they sulked back to their seats without even an apple between them. Mab smiled warmly at Moira.

"You can go join Mordred at the table, Moira." she said gently and gestured towards Mordred who was filling his plate with fruit and sitting at the head of the table.

"When can _we_ eat, Mab?" Morgan whined.

Mab rolled her eyes. "Whatever will get you to just shut up." she replied and the pair went running to the table, stuffing their faces with food. Mab sighed at their greed and gave Moira a soft pat on her shoulder.

"Go on, my sweet." she said got up out of the chair. Mab walked over to the fire and crossed her arms in front of it, gazing at the flickering flames.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 4:40 am

Moira walked over to Mordred and started filling her plate as well. "They always this enthusiastic?" Moira said in a low voice to Mordred, eyeing Morgan and Frik.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 5:14 pm

Mordred angrily eyed his mother and stated in a loud voice, "They are _pigs_, Moira."

Morgan and Frik froze, the steady stream of food stopping suddenly. "Mordred!" Morgan yelled. "That was rude!" she scolded.

Mordred kept eating as if his mother was not even there.

"It is a shame Master Mordred isn't more fond of me, my love." Frik cooed to Morgan.

Morgan gently touched her hand to Frik's cheek. "Don't be silly darling." she corrected. "Of course he likes you."

Frik looked at Mordred momentarily, and then looked back down. "Well then I wonder what would happen if he _didn't_ like me, eh?" he said cautiously to himself.

Morgan laughed and took a sip of her wine.

Mab, who still stood over by the fire, rolled her eyes at the utter incompetence displayed by Frik and the Lady Morgan Le Faye. She found their company a complete waste of time and often found herself plotting for ways to permanently rid her castle of their constant presence.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 5:33 pm

Moira sat down after Mordred's loud pronouncement. _That really didn't need to be said out loud, but I guess its too late now._ Moira thought to herself. Moira looked down and started on her food.

Moira was watching her mother again over by the fire through her long eyelashes. The airy purple dress she always wore in her own domain and her black hair long like Moira's. Moira wasn't sure what she wanted anymore.  
An apple came flying at Moira's head interrupting her thoughts, she merely ducked, but the apple whizzed over her head and landed in the middle of Mordred's plate.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 6:14 pm

Mab quickly turned around and glared at the small fae who hung in the air, it's small arms grasping two apples bigger than the fae itself.

It snickered and threw another one at Moira, ducking and dodging Mordred's glare. Mordred picked up a large pear and chucked it directly at the fae, sending the fae flying. It hit the wall, dead, and slowly slid down to the floor. The apples it was holding dropped from the air and hit Frik and Morgan right on the top of their head. They winced and rubbed their foreheads in pain. Mordred tried to contain himself, but he burst out laughing, grabbing his stomach.

A smile spread across Mab's face. "Watch it Mordred." she warned. "My faes will be your subjects one day." she said and gestured towards the fallen creature.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 7:02 pm

Moira snatched the second apple aimed at her out of the air and took a bite. She watched the rest of the proceedings without much expression as she ate her apple. But she did smile slightly behind her apple when the other apples were dumped on Morgan and Frik's heads.  
"I'm excusing myself for now." Moira said, and left the room.

* * *

Moira decided to go to the library for awhile since she had nothing better to do. She entered the quiet place of shelves packed with books and other books in teetering piles on tables. She walked through the room looking for anything that caught her interest while a silencing dust seemed to coat the room. _I think Frik has indeed spent a lot of time with Morgan or otherwise this library would have been spotless. He's so attached to his books._ Moira pulled a book from a pile, which promptly caused all the other books to lose their delicate balance. Moira waved her arms to stop the books from falling. It was an automatic reflex for her even though she hadn't had any magic in the past 3 years. When the tower of books continued to fall towards her, she crouched down and covered her head preparing for final impact.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 7:24 pm

The books froze, then unfroze and righted themselves neatly in their places. Mab smiled. "You always enjoyed the library." she said simply. "Even when you were very little." Surprisingly, Mab was alone. Mordred, her leech, had not followed her out of the dining hall this time.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 7:49 pm

Moira nodded. "Thanks for..." Moira motioned at her used-to-be scars. "I don't think I shall love anyone again after that, besides you of course." "What are you going to do now?"

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 7:56 pm

Mab's smiled gently faded from her delicate features.  
"You _love_ me?" she said slowly.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 8:05 pm

"Did I say that?" Moira replied. "Well I suppose I did."

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 8:06 pm

"Well do you?" Mab said with a hint of worry in her voice, and on her face.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 8:14 pm

"Of course." Moira smiled at her teasingly.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 8:35 pm

An awkward silence enveloped the library for a moment or two after Moira's 'confession'. "Well I suppose you might want some time alone." she said softy and turned to leave the room.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 9:22 pm

Moira laughed after her mother had left. "Well I know one way to freak her out." She sat down with her book. Sometimes she was on the same page with her mother sometimes she wasn't. Human emotions made no sense to Mab. She understood what a human would do when feeling a particular emotion. But she did not _feel_ the same sort of emotions humans did.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Thu Jun 14, 2007 10:45 pm

Mab sauntered back into the dining hall, dazed and confused. She took her usual spot in front of the fire, her comrades still eating at the table behind her.  
Mordred strode over to his aunt and sat down next to her. "Auntie I am _bored_." he said with a slight whine in his voice.  
"Mordred, do not start bothering your aunt." Morgan scolded. "Find some way to entertain yourself."

Mordred left his aunt to sharpen his arrows in one of the far corners of the room. Morgan and Frik began whispering to each other, leaving Mab with some quiet.

Thoughts slowly crept into her head, thoughts of Moira, and how she felt. It was haunting her. She had to decide whether or not she loved Moira, or whether or not she could. Mab was not stupid, she knew about mortal feelings, hell she had created enough mortals to know, but Mab herself did not know of her origins. She did not know who she loved or if she could. Mab had loved once, and only once, and she knew not to make that mistake again. But now, now that Moira loved her, as a daughter should love her mother, Mab was confused as where she stood in all of this.  
Mab sat and stared into the fire, allowing these thoughts to corrupt her thinking for hours and hours.  
Morgan and Frik had long since gone to bed, when Mordred finally left the room.

"Goodnight, Auntie Mab." he said with a yawn.

"Pleasant dreams, my sweet." Mab said without smiling as she usually did when she sent him to bed.

Mordred dragged his feet up the stairs to his room and slammed his door, enveloping the halls in silence once again.

Mab peered into the hall, looking toward the library. Candles lit up the small room, enabling Mab to see Moira slumped over in her chair, book open in her lap, fast asleep. Mab laughed softly to herself and waved her hand in the hair. Six small floating faes and two elves appeared in the room and bowed to them. Mab gestured towards Moira and the creatures slowly crept off to the library. The lifted Moira into the air, and gently carried her off to her room.

Mab slowly stood, and with one effortless breath, she extinguished the great fire.

* * *

The morning sun warmed the woods surrounding Mab's cavern bellow the lake, but not a drop of sunshine dared reach the interior of the old queen's cave. Mordred was up in the library, bright and early as usual, picking through Mab's books, trying to find something interesting. Morgan had had her nose stuck in a book all morning, desperate to keep her mind occupied while Frik was kept busy by Mab. The queen had tired of seeing them together so much and instantly put Frik to work that morning. She had him bustling around her castle doing minuscule tasks that, "could be left undone if Madame pleased," as he had put it.

Her royal highness herself was in her crystal room, hexing a bed of crystals, the colour slowing draining from them. Mab was alone, as usual, and that was how she preferred things. Whenever the queen secluded herself ( which was more and more often these days ) it was an obvious sign that she was not to be disturbed. The only one who ever tried her patience was Mordred, of course, but it was never evident that Mab cared. Morgan had always believed that if it was Mordred himself who forgot the mighty queen, she would never ever hold it against him.  
Mab took a deep breath, watching the golden tint of her crystal drain into nothing. Disappointed in the small amount of energy she received from her crystal bed, Mab angrily slammed her gems to the dirt, the crystals themselves shattering at her feet.

At the sound of crystals hitting the ground, Frik hurried into the room, his arms filled with debris. "Won't you ever tidy up, Frik?" Mab sneered, kicking him sharply in the gut as he bent down to pick up the pieces.

He winced in pain and breathe sharply. "I try, Madame, but there is a lot of work to be done, and no one to help me with it. I can not use gnomes, elves, or faes, for anything because, Madame, I have good reason to believe that they just do not like me. All they have ever done is slow me down and -"

Frik winced again from the pain in his side.

"Enough!" Mab hissed. "Stop your complaining and get to work."

Frik nodded. "Yes, Madame." he said and continued his cleaning.

After a moment, he broke the silence with his questions. "What are we to do about Moira, Madame?" he asked. "I mean, her loyalty is questionable, as we have seen in the past, and in light of recent events -"

Mab's glare stopped him mid-sentence. "But she is a _lovely_ girl, is she not, Madame?" he said changing his tone completely.

"She will stay as long as she pleases, Frik, and I want no further complaints from you or your precious Lady Morgan Le Faye."

He went white. "As you wish, Madame." he said with a bow and hurried out of the room just as quickly as he had come.

Yet again, Mab was left to herself, her only company being the silence.

From: Arwen17

To: Libitine  
Posted: Fri Jun 15, 2007 3:19 am

Moira drew a circle in the dirt ground with a stick. She placed four bowls at the four points of the circle. In one bowl was ordinary dirt, another had water, another with incense, and the last one had a candle in it. Moira lit the candle and called silently to the four elements of the world. _Earth, Water, Air, Fire! I summon you!_ She sat in the middle of her circle and closed her eyes. She breathed deeply letting her spine curve. _I breathe in all the positive forces of this world._ She breathed out, relaxing her whole body. _And I breathe out all of the negative forces of myself._ Then she slowly opened her eyes. This was the moment where she felt completely had peace with the world. _All is one, and One is all._  
She began to dismantle her circle. It was not true magic. It was the magic that any human could draw on, the magic that the human pagans practised. Even if her mother had stolen her power, the Old Ways still ran in her blood. Christianity never could have made her feel whole, unlike the Old Ways.

Moira sensed a chill coming from inside the palace and turned back to look. _She must really be upset about something if I can feel it all the way out here._ Moira thought.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Fri Jun 15, 2007 6:45 pm

Frik hurried outside with some feed for the Gryphons that stayed outside Mab's palace. As he gently sprinkled some of the feed in the pen, he noticed Mab's daughter. "What are _you_ doing all the way out here?" he asked. Frik noticed the small circle drawn in the dirt. "You are just like her, you know." he said with a laugh. "Always preferring to be alone when you do magic." He paused and looked at Moira inquisitively. "Speaking of Mab, she is in a rather foul mood today, do you know what might be the cause?" he asked.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Sat Jun 16, 2007 4:26 am

Moira shrugged, "Why are you feeding those foul things?" her memories flashing back to them attacking her and Salem. Back when she had loved Salem, bitter memories welled up in her head at the thought. Suddenly she couldn't stand it anymore, she had to get out. _I want out!_ her thoughts shrieked at her. Moira ran away and started struggling out into the lake at the feet of the caves trying to drown herself.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Sat Jun 16, 2007 4:12 pm

Frik sighed. "Oh, Miss Moira, I have no idea. Maybe grain." he said. "It's Mordred who finds it." he picked up Moira's thought and then heard the splash in the river. He dropped the feed in the Gryphon pen and screamed, "MAB!"

She appeared, clothed in a black corset and lush violet skirt, utterly encrusted with gems and jewels, and waved her hand violently in the air, propelling Moira out of the water and into the dirt. Her crystalline eyes were filled with what appeared to be anger, but if you looked close enough you could see it was fear. The queen ignored Moira's struggles and summoned her strength.

She called for Mordred who came running out of the palace and threw himself on Moira, pinning her to the earth. He let her expel her energy as he held her close to him. Mordred put one hand in his pocket, and produced some leaves. He roughly shoved them into Moira's mouth and forced her to chew and swallow them. They were pinlobble leaves, and when eaten, they forced the consumer into a mellow state as they drifted slowly into unconsciousness.

Before anyone could react further, Moira broke down in Mordred's arms, screaming and crying. Mab gave a strong nod, and Mordred picked her up off the ground and carried her into her room. He laid his sobbing cousin in her bed, brushed himself off, and exited the room, brushing past his aunt without a word.

Mab looked at her daughter for a moment in utter disbelief as she listened to Moira cry. The scene before her broke whatever heart she once, or did, have. Frik came in behind her with a cloth and a small bowl filled with water.

"I will clean her up, Madame. There's no need for you to stay any longer and worry."

Mab refused to let him in and grabbed the contents from his hands. "Get out." she ordered and he shrank away, closing the door behind him.

"Yes, Madame." he whispered as the door shut in front of him.

Mab slowly walked over to Moira gently dipping the cloth into the bowl of water. She sat down on the bed next to her daughter who lay face down on her soft mattress. Mab gently wiped Moira's cuts on her back, which she had received through the whole ordeal. After a few silent minutes between them, Moira finally stopped crying, and Mab hoped it was the pinlobble leaves doing their work.

Her majesty continued softly wiping the blood from her daughter's back in silence until Moira spoke up.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Sat Jun 16, 2007 6:32 pm

Moira continued to struggle viciously trying to get back to the water, screaming anything she could at them. Mordred pinned her to the ground and forced some nasty smelling leaves into her mouth. She started to feel the effects almost immediately. Her mind was drifting more and more until she felt someone dabbing her back with a wet cloth. Moira turned her head to see her mother and said, "I'm sorry."


	8. Farewell

Ch. 8 Farewell...

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Sun Jun 17, 2007 3:09 am

Queen Mab's shallow, stone heart melted as her daughter uttered her mortal words. She smiled warmly at Moira, but suddenly her eyes filled with tears, a first for the queen, and she turned away from her daughter. Despite her best efforts, her pain was undisguised, and Moira could easily she the woeful tears rolling down her face. The cloth she was holding dropped from her left hand, revealing the scar for the first time to anyone but the queen herself. It was long, jagged, and wet, never having healed properly.

The next few seconds seemed like hours as the queen tried to calm herself, but her anger only made the tears flow faster. "Oh, Moira." she said finally, but that was all she could say in her greatest moment of weakness.

* * *

Mordred winced in pain as Frik set his arm in a sling. His collision with the ground had left his right arm fractured and swollen to twice the normal size.

"Oh, grow up Mordred." Morgan grumbled between sips of wine. "How in the hell do you expect to fight Arthur if you can not even make it through a broken arm?"

Mordred glared up at his mother. "Why don't I break your arm and see if you can last through this pain?" he threatened with an angry glare.

Morgan scowled. "Direct your anger at Arthur, Mordred, where it belongs." Morgan said sternly and left the room.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Sun Jun 17, 2007 7:25 am

Moira had mostly kept to herself the next few weeks, but she was feeling a lot better and calmer. Mordred was constantly training to fight Arthur even while his arm healed. He would soon be ready to finally take Britain for himself. Moira and her mother hadn't had a conversation since the incident, but there seemed to be a silent understanding between them, something where words had no place.  
Moira was out riding Artemis through the woods at a breakneck pace, but she was enjoying her sense of freedom. The gods must have cursed her she decided for once again she ran into Merlin who was also on his horse. "Arthur is returning." Merlin told her joyously. "I'll reach the capital before he does. But the sun will finally shine again on this land with the King's return."  
"I rather doubt that. Mordred won't remain still any longer the moment Arthur's back." Moira replied. "So I'd say to be prepared for lots of thunderstorms instead of sunshine, Merlin." and left him.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Sun Jun 17, 2007 5:16 pm

Mordred burst into Mab's palace, anger burning in his eyes but a pleased grin on his face.

"He is unbelievable! He thinks he can rewrite the rules for himself, as if Camelot should be just for everyone but him!" he yelled to no one, and everyone at the same time.

Mordred's arm had healed and he swung it in the air, knocking some of Mab's crystals off a pedestal and sent them crashing onto the floor. He continued walking, in search of his family, down the halls of Mab's enchanted place. "Auntie Mab!" he yelled storming into the dining hall where he found the other members of the palace, his family. "Can you believe him, Auntie Mab?" he yelled, desperate for his aunt's support, and attention.

Mab was standing in front of her bonfire, as usual, gazing into the flames, as if they were showing her something very important; sharing secrets. Her midnight coloured locks were piled high atop her head, like any warrior would like it, and set with her amethyst and black diamond tiara. Mab wore a long black dress set with the same jewels in her tiara. If looked at the Queen and looked beyond the jewels and fabric that adorned her body, there was something humble about her, something Mordred had only just noticed. Her face was set like stone, her beady eyes reflected anticipation and pain. Her mouth was set in a firm line, the rest of her remaining totally emotionless.

Lady Morgan Le Faye played a game of cards with Frik, who had put on his usual costume for his lover. Mab hated his costumes, but they made him happy so she rarely said anything about them. Morgan sat regally in a green Roman style dress with her red hair falling freely down her back, the occasional jewel sparkling in her locks. They looked up at Mordred when he entered, and set there cards down gently, giving him their full attention. Theirs was not the attention he wanted.

"Auntie." Mordred said softly, lowering his voice down to a whisper. "Did you hear what I said? Arthur is rewriting the rules. We are losing our own game!"

Mab straightened herself and continued to look straight at the fire. "Why give up so easily, Mordred, my sweet?" she hissed with disappointment in her voice. "You are but a boy. You know nothing about who is winning and who is losing." It was then she turned to Mordred. "You have no right to tell me so."

Mordred scoffed. "Auntie," he began impatiently. "Arthur will not lay a finger on Guinevere no matter what evidence is presented to him. No matter what is fact and what is fiction, Auntie, he will not do it."

Mab angrily crossed her arms. "Mordred," she said, her voice thick like venom. "That is enough. If you want the throne, you will use what I taught you and we will win."

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Mon Jun 18, 2007 2:57 am

On the eve of Mordred's battle with Arthur, Moira found her mother alone in her crystal room. "I believe you'll win." Moira told her. "And even if you somehow do not, I will never forget you. So you won't disappear no matter what."

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Mon Jun 18, 2007 1:20 pm

(One Week Prior)

Rain softly hit the steps of Morgan Le Faye's castle on the coast on England. The grey clouds were quickly rolling in from the sea to pour upon the rolling English fields. The wind blew softy, rustling the leaves of the trees around the palace.

Mab and Mordred walked arm-in-arm down the front stairs of the castle.

"Be careful, dear." Mab cooed to Mordred. "I wouldn't want you to slip, now would I?"

Mordred whistled for his horse, Bartimus, and he came galloping to the base of the steps. He was a noble, jet black steed, who had been given to Mordred by Mab for his thirteenth birthday. Mab's horse, Libitina, came up next to Bartimus and nuzzled him softly.

Morgan Le Faye stumbled into the open doorway and pointed over to Mordred.

"Wait!" she yelled drunkenly at Mab. "Where are you taking my son, Mab?"

Mab mounted her horse and glared up at Morgan. "Mordred is coming with me from now on." Mab said. "I have training I must put him through, and your company is no longer needed."

Morgan began walking down the wet stairs. "He is my son, Mab" she yelled. "You have no right to him."

Frik appeared behind his lover and followed her down the stairs in confusion.

"He is my son!" Mab hissed angrily.

"What did you ever do to raise him, huh?" Morgan said. "All you did was give him toys. I'm the one who loved him!"

Mab's eyes turned deep crimson red. "I gave him his life." she growled and glared at the drunken Lady.

Suddenly, Morgan slipped and went tumbling down the wet stairs. When she hit the bottom, her neck snapped and blood trickled down the stairs like a steady stream. Morgan made no noise, instead she lay limp in on the final stair. Frik flew down the stairs to Morgan's aid, only to discover that she was already dead.

Mab turned to Mordred and smiled and he returned it.

"Thank you, Auntie." he replied happily.

Frik stood and walked over to Mab. "How could you?" he said heartbroken.

"What?" Mab said innocently. "She slipped. I couldn't help her."

Frik's eyes filled with tears. "Of course you could have!" he yelled. "You did it on purpose!"

Mab rolled her eyes. "Frik," she said sternly. "As much as I have appreciated your many years of loyal service, I am afraid you, like Morgan, are no longer needed in our lives and your powers are no longer needed in yours." She waved her hand in the air, removing Frik's powers from his body. "I am going to leave you here Frik, because quite frankly, I am sick of you." Mab's face remained emotionless.

"Let us go now, Mordred." she ordered and they turned and galloped away, leaving Frik and his sorrows behind.

* * *

Mab kept her back to her daughter.

"It is not that simple." she replied coldly.

Lately, she had refused to show anyone any emotion, secluding herself further from Mordred and Moira. Now that the Lady Morgan was dead and Frik was gone, things at the house had gotten quieter and quieter between the group.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Mon Jun 18, 2007 5:37 pm

"Is it?" Moira challenged, then swept around and left. _Well I won't stand around. I'll do something about all this._

* * *

Another arrow thudded into the target with precision. Moira simply drew another arrow from her back and placed it on the string. She had a lightweight sword strapped to her hip as well. Frankly she didn't trust Mordred not to screw this up. She could at least be back up in case of emergencies. _Dammit, I wish I had my magic!_ Moira thought. _It would be far more effective than this._

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Mon Jun 18, 2007 6:02 pm

Mab continued to look away, hiding her anger. "You can not save the world, Moira." she said softly. "It is just not that easy."

* * *

Mab stood with Mordred at the mouth of her cave, ready to see him off. He was dressed in full armour, a sword, axe, and two daggers strapped to his waist. "I will avenge you today, Auntie Mab." Mordred said. "I promise."

Mab smiled weakly at him and nodded. "I know you will." she said.

"You know, don't you, Auntie?' Mordred asked. "You know how this all ends."

Mab's smile faded and her face froze. "Yes." she replied. "But it all depends on you."

Mordred nodded solemnly. "I will not disappoint you, I promise." he vowed.

"That is a promise you can not make, Mordred." Mab said as the boat pulled up.

"I will see you again, Auntie Mab, I know I will. This is not our final parting." Mordred turned to get in the boat, but stopped, as if he had something else to say.

He hesitated, but turned to his aunt once more. "Please," he said softly. "Don't hate me for this." Mordred said and leaned forward to embrace Queen Mab. He got almost far enough to touch her, but her power was still too strong, so he hugged the air around her. Then he lifted his head and kissed the air by her cheek. "I love you, Auntie Mab." he said and smiled, blinking tears out of his eyes.

Mab looked down at the floor, saying nothing. He nodded, as if that was how things should be, as if her silence came as no surprise. Mordred turned away and got into the boat. Mab smiled weakly as she watched the boat sail away.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Tue Jun 19, 2007 3:14 am

Moira sadly watched Mordred and Mab silently behind some rocks. As soon as Mordred left she turned and went back to her room.  
_I'm not trying to save the world. Just you, mother!_ her thoughts pleaded.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Tue Jun 19, 2007 2:40 pm

Reality was coming back to the castle as Queen Mab forced herself to embrace the truth. She had fooled herself for so, so many years.

She was dying.

There she stood in her crystal room, alone, knowing Moira had gone to bed long ago, waiting - but for what? For death. The death of a king, or the death of an heir. Her heir. Her son.  
For a moment, she doubted Mordred. Certainly his ability was great, he had the potential, but he got cocky and he got ahead of himself. He was human, and he had weaknesses.  
Then, those doubts went away and Mab struggled with her patience.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Tue Jun 19, 2007 6:19 pm

Moira woke up the next morning to a very eerie silence. She walked the completely empty halls and something felt deeply wrong. She called Artemis and mounted her. "Take me to where Mordred is."

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Tue Jun 19, 2007 8:07 pm

Mordred swung his sword in the air like a menacing yo-yo as he walked toward Arthur. "Mordred." Arthur said breathlessly. "We meet again, father." Mordred said confidently. "For the last time, I am afraid." Arthur swung Excalibur in the air and it collided with Caliban, Mordred's dark weapon. In one smooth move, Arthur grabbed his axe out of his belt, swinging it in the air as Mordred dodged Excalibur. The tip of the axe struck Mordred's chest, piercing the skin and drove into Mordred's ribcage. Mordred fell to the earth, balancing on his knees. He wordlessly pulled the axe out of his body, clutching his bleeding wound. Mordred pulled off his helmet, enabling him to look his father in the eyes. Arthur raised Excalibur, ready to deliver his final blow. "Tsk, tsk, father." Mordred said dryly. "You would kill your own son." Arthur paused, giving Mordred just enough time to make his fatal move. He whipped a dagger out of his boot and stuck it in his father's heart. He laughed as Arthur's eyes widened in shock. But the shock wore off. Arthur took Excalibur and plunged it into his son. Mordred gasped in horror as Arthur slid his sword out of Mordred. Mordred fell to the ground as Arthur painfully slid away.

* * *

A strong pain grew in Mab's chest, spreading like a plague through her body. She waved her hand towards her bed of crystals, begging for the source of her pain to appear. The image was Mordred, drenched in his own blood, laying lifeless in the dirt. Mab screamed in rage. "Mordred!" she yelled as she watched her son die.

* * *

Mab bent over her fallen angel, her last hope, as he bleed onto her glittering robes. He gazed up at her, his eyes going in and out of focus. "I can not save you, Mordred." Mab whispered helplessly. "I won't hold it against you." Mordred said with his usual sarcasm. "Please don't die, my sweet. I love you. I love you too much to let you leave me." Mab said softly, laying her hand on his cheek as she hugged him closer to her. "Don't you fret, my dear Auntie Mab." Mordred said. "I will never leave you." He took a few more shallow breaths, and his body slowly went limp. Mab continued to stroke his cheek, even after her son's soul had long left his body. "No, no, no, no, no." she wailed in despair.  
Mordred was gone. Mordred: her light, her son, her love, her future - her beginning and her end.  
Mab was alone - alone in a world that hated her.  
As she stood over the broken body of her son, she remembered her faithful daughter, Moira. She knew her magic was waning and she knew she only had the strength for one more trip to her home in the Land of Magic. Only one more meeting between them. Mab vanished from her son's body, to see her daughter for the very last time . . . .

* * *

Mab appeared in the main hall of her castle, outside the door to Moira's room. She peered into the mirrors that lined the hall, shocked at what she saw. Her glittering robes had turned ash grey along with her famed black hair. Her magic was dwindling down. She turned away from the reflection and took a shallow breath. The pain she felt was unreal.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Tue Jun 19, 2007 8:44 pm

Moira had only gotten halfway to the battlefield when pain struck deeply into her. Someone was in terrible pain. _Mother...!_ Moira rushed back to the palace. It felt like half of her was dying and if she didn't get there in time she would lose it all.  
"Mother!" Moira rushed to her and took her hands in her own pressing her forehead against them, weeping silently.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Tue Jun 19, 2007 8:54 pm

"Moira. My Moira." Mab said softly, tears pressing against her closed eyes. One pushed through her thick lashes and rolled down her cheek. As her daughter held her hands tightly together, Mab realized her heart was breaking. "Please," Mab whispered in almost a pleading tone. "Don't weep for me." She opened her eyes, and peered down at her daughter, with pain on her face.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Wed Jun 20, 2007 3:05 am

"What's going to happen now?" Moira said, clutching Mab tighter. She tried to compose her face prepared for the worst.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Wed Jun 20, 2007 3:12 am

Mab sighed. "I have to leave." she said. "The battle is not over yet." Mab let one of her hands free of Moira's grasp and pat her gently on the head. "Frik was wrong, you know." she cooed. "You were no one's replacement." Mab gently put her hand on her daughter's cheek. "Frik was made as my servant, Vortigern made as my leader, Merlin as my champion, and Mordred as my redeemer." She smiled warmly at Moira. "You, my darling, were made just for me. Just to be mine." Mab bent down to Moira's level. "I love you." she said and embraced her little girl.


	9. Twist of Fate

Ch. 9 Twist of Fate

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Wed Jun 20, 2007 3:20 am

Moira gasped and couldn't hold back her tears at her mother's words. She hugged her back tightly. "I love you too."

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Wed Jun 20, 2007 3:23 am

Mab's body shook and she desperately wanted to pull away, knowing she would never be able to leave her daughter if she didn't soon. "I have to go, my sweet." she repeated breathlessly. "I am sorry. I am so sorry."

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Wed Jun 20, 2007 3:31 am

"I swear I'll be waiting for you. You will come back. I know you will." Moira promised as she released her.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Wed Jun 20, 2007 3:36 am

As Mab rose, and let go of Moira, she left something in her daughter's right hand. Mab wordlessly disappeared, knowing her gift would say it all.  
Moira opened her hand and found a necklace of silver. A pendant of a bird with a emerald set into it hung from the chain. The pendant glowed slightly, indicating it was full of magic.  
Moira had her powers back.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Wed Jun 20, 2007 3:44 am

Moira closed her hand on the pendant and looked away from her mother. "Thank you" she said, closing her eyes unable to bear watching her mother leave.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Wed Jun 20, 2007 3:57 am

After almost an hour of battling back and forth, Merlin came to the conclusion that Mab had fully expelled her energy. He opened the doors to Arthur's court, revealing all of Camelot and it's citizens behind them. "I may be losing my strength, Merlin," Mab said with a fake air of confidence. "But I can still take these puny humans." Merlin began walking away. "Mab" he said. "We have a power that you will never have, the power to forget, to move on." Mab's face fell as her thoughts turned to her daughter, her Moira. She would be waiting for her mother's return. What would happen to her if Mab never came back? "Merlin, no!" she yelled. "You are just not important enough anymore. We forget you Queen Mab! Go join your sister in the lake, and be forgotten." Merlin and the rest of the people turned their backs, and walked out of the room. Mab was desperate. "Merlin!" Mab pleaded. "Look at me! Merlin, look at me!" Merlin stopped walking, but continued to turn away from her. "Merlin, please. You are my son! Don't forget me Merlin!" Mab yelled, trying to get him to listen, hoping he could save her. But, Merlin shook his head and continued walking as Mab slowly began to disappear. Her body faded into nothing as her voice could no longer be heard.

Queen Mab, the Mistress of Magic, Lady of Ravens, Queen of Air and Darkness, was gone - gone to the wind and the sea. Gone forever.

* * *

Mab's castle began to fall. Her faes dropped from the air, dying as their queen had. Her gryphons choked and fell, dead, The great cavern she held so dear, her sanctuary, crumbled to the earth. In death, her magic had failed her and her world went to hell.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Wed Jun 20, 2007 4:15 am

Moira watched, as if in a trance of a bad dream, everything crumble around her. She knew her Mother was dead. But the tears wouldn't come. Everything had died with her mother. She felt like a hollow shell in the darkness forever. She clutched the pendant. The last of her mother's magic resided in it and it was the only and last link she had.

* * *

Merlin turned around and bumped into a young woman. "Excuse me." he said, then suddenly he was in agony. He looked down to see a dagger plunged straight into his heart. He looked up into the face of the girl with his last strength to find it was Moira. She stared back at him emotionlessly. "You're in luck Merlin, you'll get to say hello to Mother before I do." She viciously ripped the dagger out. Merlin sunk to the ground, all his blood spilling out into the dirt.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Wed Jun 20, 2007 2:16 pm

**PART TWO**

The people forgot Queen Mab and her old ways for almost a full two years.

It was over that time that the crown was sought and Camelot lay abandoned. Mordred's follower's outlived him and preached his ways, joining with the very last of the pagans to pray to their dear, Prince Mordred.  
Soon, Britain was in great despair and the peoples' only good memories were that of the Old Ways and their devoted Queen. The pagans rioted and separated from the Christian worshipers, quickly becoming equal in number. The old places of pagan worship were built back up and the people prayed in sorrow to Queen Mab for her forgiveness, and for the return of the Old Ways.

But could Mab, Mistress of Darkness, find it in herself to forgive?

* * *

It was a dark night. The was barely a sliver in the starless sky, and there was not a cloud in sight. The people gathered at Stonehenge for their prayer to begin. Gudrun, the High Priestess, took her usual place behind the large alter in the center of the gathering. "Oh, Queen Mab," she began and the others fell silent. "We have come to pay you homage, my Queen, and ask for your forgiveness. We were blind to your greatness, my liege, and we wish that you would grace us with your appearance." There was silence still as they waited to see if their Queen would arrive, like they had done for two years. "We could only be so lucky to see you, Queen Mab, our Lady of Ravens. We are so sorry to have angered and disappointed you so, m'lady, and we can only hope for your pardon on our heinous crime against you. We promise to be your eternal servants, on this we swear." At this point, everyone slit their hand with a long dagger, their blood dripping down on the stone floor. "Now, we will pour our strength into you, Mistress of Magic, in the prayer that you will be brought back to us." They prayed until the sun rose into the sky, diminishing darkness, and drying their blood onto the rock.

* * *

Gudrun sighed as he watched the sun peer over the mountain tops. "Another day, another battle." she said softly, cleaning off her hand. "Queen Mab, where are you? We need you." The others slowly stood, wiping their hands as well. The sun shone down on the rocks, revealing their golden luster. Gudrun looked up at Mab's carved statue in the rock. It depicted three very different women, a young looking mother, a stern warrior, and an older grandmother type. The young woman and old woman had been worn away over time - some say they were scratched away by the Queen herself - leaving only the warrior. Gudrun shook her head. "Well I guess it serves us right, m'lady. We were not there for you, so why must you be there for us? How could it be?" The eyes of the figure seemed to burn into her, as if she was looking at Queen Mab, herself. In Gudrun's seventy-seven years of life, never once had her eyes gazed upon her Queen, and as her days grew longer and her ailments grew in number, she doubted she ever would . . .

* * *

The next night, Gudrun and her followers gathered yet again at Stonehenge to pray to their Queen Mab. Right after the first drops of Gudrun's blood hit the stone, a chill wind interrupted the ceremony. The wind knocked Gudrun down and seemed to come at all angles meeting in the center of the alter. It was as if something was being pulled together. Gudrun's eyes widened in horror as the figure began to take shape.  
There was a lot of black. Black robes with a glittering cape, encrusted with more gems than Gudrun had ever seen. The figure had waist long black hair that, in perfect light, seemed to have a hint of purple and blue it it. A bejeweled tiara of purple and black gems was set upon her head in a regal fashion. Lily white hands rested at the figures side with lovely long black nails and on one hand, a blood red ruby ring. But it was not until the figure turned to face Gudrun, that she realized who, exactly, she was dealing with. Beautiful eyes shown in her direction with great intensity. The were a color purple Gudrun had never seen before. They were rimmed with black and silver, adding to their appearance. Glitter adored her face, even down to her pink lips. She narrowed her eyes at Gudrun, as if confused at why she was here. Then, her expression faded, as if she had just remembered something very important. "Moira," she muttered and turned to Gudrun. Before she could speak, Gudrun flew to the floor on her knees, bowing in front of the woman. "Queen Mab!" she yelled, causing everyone else to bow to her. "Oh! Queen Mab! It is you! You have appeared to us!" Mab rolled her eyes, displaying her utter impatience for these mortals. "We are here to ask for your forgiveness, m'lady. We betrayed you and we hope that we can receive your pardon." Mab sighed, and looked at Gudrun with such pity. She leaned in close to Gudrun, until her face was only inches away from the High Priestess. "Thank You." Mab hissed and disappeared in a great flash of light.

* * *

Queen Mab appeared at the mouth of her cave. She walked inside, very carefully observing her home. The faes seemed to be shooting up from the ground in their own rebirth and they bowed to her as she passed. She could see, far in the distance, her castle sprouting from the ground. The rocks and crystals seemed to pull themselves together and when they did, they sparkled with a fantastic luster, as if happy to see their Queen. Mab smiled as she walked up the steps to her palace, but, before entering, she turned to look at her faes. Their wings reflected rainbow as the fluttered around, fixing their houses and greeting their family, as if they had just awoken from the deepest sleep. Mab entered her castle, half expecting her family to be there, but there was no one. Queen Mab's rebirth was greeted by silence.  
There was no Mordred, no Frik, no Lady Morgan Le Faye, and no Moira. She was alone in her castle beneath the earth.

* * *

Gudrun ran through the town, shouting and screaming as loud as she could, "Queen Mab is back! Our Lady has returned!" She went to the homes of all of those who practiced the Old Ways, and even some of those who did not. She was filled with life; renewed with a spirit she had never known. She ran and ran, yelling and yelling praise of her great Queen.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Sat Jun 23, 2007 9:08 pm

Moira rung out the wash cloth into a bucket as she finished cleaning for the day. She was dressed in a very plain, but clean dress with her hair tied up to keep it out of her face while she worked. Most people stayed away from her little cabin in the woods because she was considered a witch. One man had dared approach her once and she had fallen in love, but he had rode off to battle because he thought he could save Britain and so he was killed. _No one can save Britain anymore and he was stupid to try._ Moira sighed. Moira decided to go for a walk. It always made her feel better when bad memories wouldn't leave her.  
She crunched through the fallen leaves that were strewn across the forest floor. It was past Samhaim, so there was nothing to look forward to for awhile. She felt a quiet whisper of wind against her skin and knew she wasn't alone. "Whoever you are, its safer for you if you stop hiding." Moira spoke. 'Haven't you heard the stories? You should never try to cross a witch."

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Sat Jun 23, 2007 11:14 pm

Mab's smile spread wide across her face as she approached her daughter. "You don't scare me, Moira." she said, her voice thick and raspy. Her hair blew softly in the chill wind, and the glittered cape moved gently in the breeze. "My, my." she whispered. "You look as if you have seen a ghost!" Mab chuckled sarcastically and opened her arms to her daughter.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Sun Jun 24, 2007 3:52 am

Moira couldn't breathe. Time seemed to stand still as she gazed upon her mother after two whole years. Then the moment shattered and she walked forward. "It can't be." she whispered. But Moira reached out and touched her and discovered it was no mirage. Moira hugged her and started bombarding her with questions. "But how? When? Where? I never thought I'd see you again!"

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Sun Jun 24, 2007 3:37 pm

Mab hugged her daughter tight. "You should not think that way. I was _you_ who promised _me_ I would be back." Mab said. She was carefully avoiding Moira's questions, for fear of worrying her. "Now enough of those questions." The queen said. "I am here now. Isn't that all that matters?" She pulled away so she could gaze upon her. "Oh! You have grown." she said, maintaining her smile. "You are such a beautiful woman, my sweet."

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Sun Jun 24, 2007 7:03 pm

Moira smiled. "What are you going to do now? Britain is in complete ruins."

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Sun Jun 24, 2007 8:10 pm

"The people need me, Moira. Things will be different. For instance, I can not use magic as freely as I did in the past." Mab paused and whistled. Libitina, her horse, came galloping through the trees. "Why don't we just go home?" she said. "I want to know what I have missed these last few years."  
Mab watched as Moira hesitated, as if she was trying to say something, but couldn't find the words. A sudden feeling of worry came over the Queen of the Old Ways. "What is wrong?" she asked, her smiled quickly fading. Mab placed her hand on Moira's shoulder. "You are not hurt, are you?" she asked quickly.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Mon Jun 25, 2007 10:56 am

Artemis came up from behind and nudged Moira gently in the back. "Well..." Moira began. "I'm pregnant." Moira winced.


	10. Deal with Death

Ch. 10 Deal with Death

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Mon Jun 25, 2007 5:25 pm

Mab froze. Her eyes widened in horror at her daughter's words. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. It was then that she realized how long she must have been gone and how little she must know about Moira now.  
Questions burned inside her head all at once.  
_Was Moira married? How long had she really been gone?_  
Her eyes travelled to Moira's cabin.  
_Was Moira alone?_  
Mab then noticed how much older Moira really looked. Mab had been absent for Moira's transformation from an eighteen-year-old child to a woman. She felt horrible.  
But through the endless seconds of silence, Mab looked back at Moira, and noticed her reaction. She looked scared.  
Mab sighed. She knew she had to say something, but she had nothing to say.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Mon Jun 25, 2007 9:33 pm

Moira stood there for awhile braced for anything her mother might say. When nothing happened Moira spoke up again. "There is no father. He died a long time ago."Moira tried to smile slightly hoping to break the tension. "I don't yet have any names picked out for a boy or a girl."

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Mon Jun 25, 2007 9:36 pm

"How long -" Mab began and stopped. She closed her eyes to collect herself and continued. "How long have I been gone?" she said softly.  
Mab was disappointed. Not in Moira, but in herself. She had expected to come back and be on top of the world, but she had failed to realize that time had passed, and things had changed. The Mistress of Magic had never had a good concept of time, so this was hard for her to grasp, but she had to try, for Moira. Mab looked away. "Never mind." she said sadly. "It doesn't matter now." Mab sighed and took Moira's hands. "Everything is going to be fine." she said as the smile returned to her face.

* * *

Queen Mab rode her horse up the mountain to Lord Idath's, Serpent of Souls, castle. Returning to this place made Mab feel very empty inside.  
They had been lovers once, her and Idath, and they had cherished each other so much, but it had ended when the warrior in Mab took over. Her own self destruction had driven away the one man she had ever truly loved, and had ever truly loved her.  
She eventually reached the gate to his palace. Mab got off her horse, and looked up at Lord Idath's palace with such longing. "Let me in." she hissed silently, knowing Idath would hear her even if she had as little as thought her demand. "You don't have to be so intrusive, my love." She heard Idath say, but he was no where in sight. The gates slowly opened and Mab swiftly walked up to the door of Lord Idath's castle. She stared at the knocker with such hate. "Well!" she snapped. The knocker came to life, its face twisting and turning. "Yes Madame!" it said and the door opened. "Of course, Madame." Mab invited herself in, stepping lightly and quickly.  
She found herself in Idath's throne room, the Lord standing next to his giant chair, carved out of wood, shaped like a giant tree, with twisting and turning roots of all shapes and sizes for the legs. The name 'Idath' was at the top in gold, and a red velvet cushion was neatly placed on the seat.  
"My Lady," he said in his loud, booming voice. His black robes trailed behind him, and his long sword sat at his side. "Welcome to my land."  
Mab crossed the room in inhuman speed until she was at the base of Idath's throne. "I do not need your 'welcome', Idath. I am here for a reason, not a friendly visit." Idath nodded. "Oh, I know. You never visit me anymore, Mab." he said mockingly. Mab angrily narrowed her eyes at him. "I want a soul." she hissed. "I see." Idath said. "God never graced you with one did he?" he said with a laugh. Mab glared. "Oh, let me have a joke." Idath said coolly. "Which one do you want?" he inquired. Mab relaxed a bit, her glare fading. "Mordred's." she said softly.  
Idath raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he said. "That comes with a price, especially one so very valuable."  
Mab straightened up. "I will pay anything." she said simply.  
Idath smiled. "Do you want his soul, or do you just want to see him?"  
Mab's eyes widened. "You have him!" she hissed.  
"Yes." Idath said. "After you left him, I came to claim his soul, and it was then I realized its value, and I realized that you left him _alive_."  
Mab was shocked. "That is not possible." she said. "He was dead."  
Idath kept his smile. "On the contrary, my love. He was very much alive." He stared at her for a moment, her beauty captivating him like it always had. "So I took him back here, nursed him back to health, and two years later, here you are."  
Mab found relief in his words. "Have I only been absent two years? Is that all?" she asked.  
"Yes." Idath said. "And we have missed you."  
Idath stepped down to Mab and extended his arm to her. "Shall I take you to him?"

* * *

Mordred lay in his bed, deep in sleep. Mab peered over him, awaiting for him to awake. "Mordred." Idath whispered. Mordred slowly opened his eyes, and gazed at Mab. He sat up in shock, rubbing his eyes. After a moment, her was sure it was her, and he leapt into her arms. "Auntie Mab!" he said happily. "I have missed you so!"

* * *

"What will he cost me?" Mab said softly, when she was alone with Idath that evening. Mordred was upstairs, packing his things. Idath smiled. "I understand your daughter will be giving birth within the next year." he began. "How are you so sure of that?" Mab interrupted. "I am the Lord of Souls, am I not?" Idath replied as Mab fell silent. "Anyway," he continued briskly. "I am willing to trade you Mordred, for her son." Mab looked puzzled. "In other words, when the baby is born, I will come for him." Mab shook her head. "I can not give you the baby." she said crossly. "Then I can not give you Mordred." Idath said simply. "Why would you want him?" Mab asked. "What would _you_ do with a baby?" Idath scoffed. "I need followers too, Mab, my love." he said. "The answer is still 'no'." Mab hissed. "As is mine, then." Idath said. Mab glared. "Mordred is mine! Who are _you_ to claim him?" she yelled. "You left him, Mab. He is mine now!" Idath yelled in response. Mab looked at the floor. She longed for Mordred. She loved him so. All the news of this baby had brought her was heartache. "I will give you her son," she agreed dismally. "For Mordred." Idath smiled, his grin stretching from ear to ear. "Lovely." he said and extended his hand. "So we have an agreement?" he said. Mab placed her hand in his. "Yes." she said softly. Her eyes met his, and time seemed to stop for the both of them. Memories flooded her head, and she found herself unable to pull away. Mordred entered the room, his luggage trailing behind him. "I am ready." he said happily. Mab pulled her hand by her side and smiled at him. "Very well." she said. "Let's go home."

* * *

Mordred burst through the great doors of Mab's palace. "I am home!" he shouted. The Queen's faes struggled to lift Mordred's bags and carry them behind him. "Oh! Auntie Mab it is so good to be back!" he said, placing a kiss on his aunt's cheek. "Mordred, my sweet, I am so glad you are happy." she said with a smile.  
Mordred ran about Mab's palace, checking to see if everything was as it should be. He met back up with Queen Mab in the dining hall that evening for dinner. Mab has conjured up a marvellous feast in honour of his return. As always, Mab ate nor drank nothing, and sat Mordred at her right hand, watching in shear delight as he enjoyed himself.  
"Where is Moira?" Mordred asked at one point in the meal.  
"She is resting." Mab replied. "She will join us soon."  
Mordred look confused. "Resting? What, is she sick?" he asked.  
"No, no, no." Mab said quickly, not yet having told Mordred of her daughter's pregnancy. "She is fine, she is just resting."  
Mordred scoffed. "If she is fine then why is she resting?" he asked. "I know you are hiding something from me, Auntie Mab, I just know it."  
Mab sighed. "Moira is pregnant." she confessed and turned away from Mordred.  
Mordred leaned forward in his chair. "Really?" he said with utter fascination on the subject.  
"Yes." Mab replied.  
"The father is . . ." Mordred began.  
"Dead." Mab finished.  
Mordred sat back in his chair. "Well I'll be damned." he said, shaking his head and took another sip of his wine.  
Mab looked back at Mordred and smiled, amused at his fascination.  
He smiled back, placed his hand on hers, and continued his meal.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Wed Jun 27, 2007 3:57 am

Moira laid peacefully on her bed daydreaming of her baby. _What shall I call him?_ Moira wondered and began toying with names in her head.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Wed Jun 27, 2007 4:50 am

Frik did not know what brought him back to Queen Mab's palace beneath the earth. He just remembered this strong feeling of longing he had gotten when hearing she was back. "Brace yourself." he said to himself as he gently made his way through the lake on his little handmade boat.

* * *

Mab's spine tingled at the sense of Frik's presence. She rose from her chair and strode out of the room. "Where are you going?" Mordred called after her, his mouth full of meat.

* * *

Frik's eyes widened at the sight of his Queen. She was as beautiful as he had remembered, her lovely aura glowing around them. "Majesty." he whispered in awe and bowed slightly. "Frik." she said, her cracked voice like venom. "What are you doing here?" Frik winced and rose, struggling to find his balance on the boat. "I came here to ask for pardon, Madame, and maybe a spot in your employment?" he said softly, and looked at the ground. Mab smiled, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "Oh, Frik." she said in a whisper. "You have no idea what this will cost you." Frik went pale. "Please, Your Highness," Frik begged. "I want to put the past behind us. I wish to make amends." Mab examined her fingernails dismissively. ". . . and the price?" Frik continued. "The price is no object." he stated. Mab smiled. "Of course you can come back, Frik!" she said, knowing she would instantly put him to work. "Thank you, Majesty." Frik said with another awkward bow. "You won't regret giving me a second chance, I just know it." he said with a forced laugh. Mab shrugged and disappeared.

* * *

(Six Months Later)

Queen Mab sat in her throne in the garden of her palace watching Mordred practice swordplay with Frik. He had been practising for months and months and could not wait to show his Auntie Mab his new skills. But Mab was barely interested. Instead, her thoughts were plagued with that of Moira's baby. She was still furious. Although she felt so strongly and had a lot of trouble concealing her emotions, Mab had done a fantastic time these past months. She had been putting on a brave face for Moira, but Mab knew it would melt away with Idath's arrival. She just had not though of Moira when she made her pact with Death.  
Mab shrugged. She didn't really care. This baby was an inconvenience and Mab hated to be inconvenienced. Part of her loathed the babe. Part of her absolutely hated it, whatever it was.  
Even still - another small part of her was already in love with it. Part of her could not wait to hold it, and teach it, and love it.  
It was then that Queen Mab had a revelation.  
_This baby could carry on my line. I might never die!"_  
It was shocking! Mab might never have to fade away.  
It was a horrific feeling, being forgotten. Fading into oblivion wasn't so easy. It felt like being ripped apart, very slowly, piece by piece, bone by bone. She could never again feel that way. Never ever again.  
Mab knew that all of this effected Moira. Why wouldn't it? They were supernaturally tied. They could feel each other's pain. In one way, that was an unbreakable bond, but in another way, it was a curse for both of them.  
But none of this could possibly matter. Moira's baby would be born in only a few days, and everything would change. Mab could not handle that.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Sun Jul 01, 2007 10:02 am

Moira lay in exhausted silence after the baby's birth, her heavy breathing slowly returning to normal. She heard someone speak in slight surprise, "It's a girl." then she blacked out.

* * *

A few hours later, she awoke, "Where's my baby?"  
"I had a dream. I want her name to be Leah."


	11. Silent Foreboding

Ch. 11 Silent Foreboding

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Sun Jul 01, 2007 8:52 pm

That evening, Frik came running into Queen Mab's chambers. "Q-Queen Mab!" he gasped as his Queen rose slowly from her throne. Mab had been in a trance of some sort, dragging the power from a particularly large crystal. When Frik burst in, she lost that concentration and the crystal she held so dear shattered, wasting its precious power. She dropped the pieces on the floor around her and slowly opened her eyes.

"You are not suppose to bother me Frik." she growled, pacing slowly in front of him. She looked like a wildcat waiting to pounce on prey. "Do you know what you just cost me?" Frik was frozen in terror, realizing he may have made a fatal mistake.  
"It's Moira." he managed to gasp as Mab noticed his panic-stricken face. Mab's own face fell. "She is - well. . . the baby . . . " he began, his voice slowly trailing off as he tried to catch his breath. Mab's face reflected worry, pain, and even a trace of fear. She sighed, as if silently bracing herself. "Well take me to her." she whispered. "Y-Yes Madame." Frik said and led her out of the room.

* * *

The minute Queen Mab heard the baby's first cry, she silently built her strength. She would do one of two things when Idath arrived, quickly hand the infant to him, or fight for it. At the moment, she was unsure of which one.  
One of the fae midwives handed the baby to Frik and whispered something to him. He nodded and looked down at the baby, his eyes widening in surprise. He crossed the room and placed the baby in Mab's arms. "It is a girl." he said softly with a small bow to his Queen.

Mab looked down at the tiny baby. It grunted and wiggled in it's blanket, struggling to be free. Mab contained herself for only a moment. "How could this be?" she whispered to herself. "E-Excuse me, Madame?" Frik said in reply.  
There was a flourish of shadows as Lord Idath appeared in the room. "Well, well, well," he scoffed and gestured towards the newborn in Mab's arms. "Is that little thing my knight?" Mab's face was set in a morbid expression. She stood up with the baby in her arms, but said nothing.

"Oh, I suppose size does not matter for now." Idath teased. "I see a good future for this one, Mab. He will grow to be big and strong and he will do great things." As Idath said this, Mab seemed to grow a bit taller in her confidence. "So," Idath said impatiently. "Give me the child." A malevolent grin spread across Queen Mab's face. "What?" Idath barked. "This child does not belong to you my Lord." Mab said. "Need I remind you, Mab," Idath said, his face reddening in anger. "We had a deal." Mab nodded. "I know." she said. "Moira's baby _boy_ for my Prince Mordred."

"Then it is clear. Hand him to me!" Idath demanded. Mab laughed. "This baby is not your knight, Lord Idath. This baby is a girl." she sneered.

Idath felt like he had suffered a blow. "W-What?" he stammered. "I don't believe you!" he yelled. The baby wailed. Mab set the baby down in her cradle and gently removed the blanket, using the very tips of her fingers to do so. "Come and see." she said to Idath, gesturing to the naked babe. Idath crossed the room to the cradle and peered at the baby. What he saw left him breathless. "You tricked me, Mab." he said shakily, slowly backing away from the cradle. Mab shrugged dismissively. "I _am_ the Mistress of Magic, Lord Idath, that is my business." she hissed. Frik shuddered at those familiar words.

Idath shook his head. "We are not finished here, Mab!" he yelled. "You may not be," she growled. "But I am. Now get the hell out of here." Idath opened his mouth to protest, but he could not find anything else to say. "Damn you, Mab." he whispered and disappeared.

* * *

(Twenty Years Prior)

Queen Mab walked through the doors of Tintagle castle, Frik following close behind her. The gnome pushed a baby carriage, the infant Moira squirming inside. The carriage was carved out of graphite and black diamonds making it sparkle with a radiance unknown to man. Lady Morgan Le Faye glanced up from her son's cradle. "Queen Mab," she said in a whisper. "I just got him to sleep." Mab smirked at Morgan and walked over to see baby Mordred. "Don't wake him, Mab." Morgan commanded and walked over to Frik, who hugged her in a tight embrace.

Mab, ignoring Morgan's wishes, reached into Mordred's crib and picked him up. He opened his eyes, and took a deep breath to begin his wailing, but when he saw just who it was that was holding him, he stopped and gave Mab a toothless smile. Mab smiled back and carried him over to the window, showing him the outside.

"Prince Mordred." Mab whispered to the baby. "Do you see the land, my sweet? This land, all the way to the mountains, will be yours one day. You will rule one day. You will be my king." Mordred looked outside, his tiny eyes very wide. He watched birds fly from the sea, and horses gallop across the green fields. He watched butterflies flutter in the air and he watched drops of rain fall across Britain.

Mordred was barely six months old, so he knew nothing of what he saw, or what his Auntie Mab say, but her voice made him happy. He kicked his feet and squealed in glee. Mab kissed his forehead. "That is a good boy, Mordred, my darling." she cooed and hugged him close.

* * *

Only a gnome was in Moira's room when she woke. "Do not fret about your baby, Princess." she whispered, giving Moira a spoonful of some sort of thick medicine and tucking her tighter into bed. "Her Majesty has got her safe in her keep. She is all right." The old gnome smiled warmly and gently washed Moira's face with a cool cloth. "You have had a hard day, duckie. You need to just keep resting. Her Majesty insists upon it, I am afraid." She put the cloth in the bowl and walked toward the door. "Sweet dreams, Princessa." she said with a bow, shutting the heavy wooden door behind her.

* * *

Mordred paced in the library. He had been pacing since his sword lesson with Frik had been interrupted by some frantic servant yelling about his cousin. Frik had dropped his sword and fled to Auntie Mab, as if the lesson was of no importance. He had barely seen Frik and had not seen his Auntie Mab since. Fear was stirring inside him. The fear that this baby would steal his Auntie Mab, and her affections, away from him. He crossed his arms. Mordred knew he had to sleep at some point, but knowing Mab was hidden away with Moira's bastard child, just made the notion of sleep impossible.

* * *

Queen Mab sat in her throne in her darkened crystal chamber staring at the cradle across the room. A deep sigh escaped her throat and seemed to echo in the room, playing off the crystals that surrounded her.

Mab had sat there in silence while the baby slept for hours and hours. She was pondering Lord Idath's visit, and what he had said. Mab had always dismissed whatever anyone had said about her, but Idath was different. It was different, because she had loved him. She had loved him so much, that it would have hurt to love him any more than she already. Somehow, Mab knew that Idath felt the same way.

But her greatest pain, had been turning Idath away, and choosing power and prospect over her humble life with him. Mab also knew how much it had hurt him, and how much he still hurt. She, however, had suppressed that pain, and she had done a damn good job. Now, the pain was becoming more and more evident, because Mab no longer had things to distract herself, and Idath had very much become a part of her life. She wanted to see him. She longed for him.

* * *

Mordred sulked in one corner of his room as Queen Mab pulled his suitcase out from under his bed the next morning. She opened it and took some of Mordred's things from Frik to pack. The gnome bustled around Mordred's bedroom gathering his things to give to Mab as she packed them up. Mordred let out a sigh, causing Mab to remember him again. She turned to him and cocked her head in a bird-like fashion. "Mordred, my sweet," she purred. "Why do you look so sad?"

Mordred shrugged. "I do not want to leave you, Auntie Mab." he complained. "Oh hush." Mab scolded and waltzed over to him, extending her hand. "You want to be King, do you not?" she said and Mordred took her hand. "Well, I do Auntie Mab, but..." Mordred began, but stopped talking. Mab sat down and motioned for Mordred to sit too. Since Mab had occupied the only chair, Mordred sat down on the arm of hers, and put his arm around her. "I only want you to be happy darling." She said with a fond smile, her eyes sparkling like violet diamonds. "I will not disappoint you." Mordred said. "But I will miss you." Mab's smile widened. "Oh Mordred." she cooed and kissed him gently on the cheek. "You could never disappoint me." Mordred smiled. "You are too good to me, Auntie." he said and left her to finish his packing.

* * *

Mordred claimed Camelot with such ease, that for a moment, he doubted he was actually king. Fortunately for Mab, it was nothing but the truth, and Mordred and his followers turned Camelot into their own domain, carelessly dreaming up monsters and turning them to the streets. Mordred was careful, though, not wanting to loose his people, but that quickly became the very least of his worries. The people of Camelot were so desperate for any king, that they blindly welcomed Mordred and his men with arms open wide, therefore accepting Mab.

The great golden city of Camelot, noble city of Christians, had been turned over to the dark side with Mordred's monsters, and Mab's pagans running wild. Queen Mab flaunted her welcome in Mordred's kingdom, appearing and disappearing as she pleased. Mordred never cared.

Why would he? His Auntie Mab had given him everything. His life and his crown were her creation, so what would he challenge her for. He loved her - and he believed that on some level, she just may love him back.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Sun Jun 15, 2008 7:24 am

Moira sat quietly next to the Enchanted Lake nursing her baby. The water of the lake lapped softly near her toes and her baby took the moment to clamp down hard on her breast. "Ow!" surprised out of her reverie. "You're supposed to drink from it, not bite it off." Moira reprimanded. The baby girl blinked innocently up at her.  
It had been a few days since the delivery of Leah and Moira was still pretty sore. One didn't just get up and prance around after giving birth. Moira began to hum hoping to lull Leah to sleep so that she could take a break.  
Her mother was in a very good mood recently all because of Mordred being on the throne. "The Old Ways are being revived." her mother had told Moira gleefully. Moira sighed at the memory. She was surprised her mother had managed to return at all and Moira still felt a deep sense of foreboding. Everyone was acting like everything was going to fall into place neatly, but Moira just couldn't shake the dark feeling off that something was going to happen. Moira knew she should listen to her feelings because they had been accurate in the past, but she didn't want to be the lathspell or stormcrow of ill news and shatter everyone's hopes.  
Moira took a deep breathe to steady her nerves and stood up carefully, heading back to the palace.  
In the baby's room she carefully laid a sleeping Leah in her crib and slowly...slowly closed the door to not wake Leah. She walked through the chilly halls and bumped into Frik. Frik began stuttering, "Madame is..."  
"Somebody's coming." Moira interrupted, her clairvoyance kicking in.  
"Who?" asked Frik, surprised.  
Moira shook in her head and headed off in the direction she felt it from with Frik in tow. When she arrived her mother was already there disdainfully eyeing the male visitor up and down.


	12. Terrible Revelation

Ch. 12 Terrible Revelation

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Mon Jun 16, 2008 8:38 pm

Mab looked the man up and down, her icy glare keeping her unwelcome, unannounced guest silent, which not only surprised her but made her feel slightly on the uneasy side. His great horned mask was just for show, she knew he only wore it when trying to seem important, or that she should be fearful of him. His long black cape made a dark pool of shadow on the floor, again leaving the Fae Queen on edge. She had assumed he wouldn't be back.

"Lord Idath," Mab whispered finally, glancing cautiously at Moira. "It is customary for guests to notify their host before showing up; though I am well aware you never were practised in proper manners."

His only movement was to raise an eyebrow, and allow a clever grin to spread across his face. "Mab my love," He replied and watched as her jaw clenched. "I thought we were past welcoming. You said so yourself the last time you paid me a visit."

Mab's eyes burned from staring at him so angrily. "You have never been polite but you have always been wise, Idath, and it would be wise of you to announce your purpose here before you are thrown out."

He defensively raised his hands. "Dearest, I would never come simply to egg you on." He stepped toward her and she held her ground. "I saw something . . . . _interesting_ in my cauldron and thought it might be of use to you."

Now since she and Idath were hardly in the business of helping each other out, Mab was mightily confused as to why he would come to her with information, and why he had requested Moira be present for the unveiling of such knowledge. "Go on." She said with slight curiosity.

Idath looked at Moira. "This, infant of yours," He began smoothly neatly pressing his fingers together. That simple movement had always bothered Mab for reasons she couldn't explain. The Queen flinched as his fingertips met, a shiver going down her spine. Those long, slender, pale . . . gentle fingertips used to move over her skin in such reverence- giving praise to a goddess. Her back used to arch to please those very fingertips; her mouth used to open, calling out his name to the heavens because of those fingertips. They used to control her. And as she stared, Mab realized Idath had stopped talking and was staring back at her, a playful smirk on his face. The Queen blinked rapidly, trying to return herself to the scene. "Yes, Idath, continue."

Idath chuckled to himself, and decided to keep Mab's gaze while he had it. "I was peering into my cauldron the other day, as one with a future-telling cauldron often does when I discovered something quite alarming about your infant." No one said anything so Idath assumed he had permission to continue. "You see Mab, that child is destined to do great things . . . things greater than any one can comprehend, even you." Again, no one chose to interrupt him. "Do you know who the baby's father is Mab?" Idath asked suddenly.

The Mistress of Magic did not glance at Moira. She refused to. "I was not told his name." She said. Idath got a grin on his face. "Really? How delightful." He smiled. Mab lost her patience. "Damn it Idath! What are you getting at?"

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Sun Jul 27, 2008 9:27 am

"I don't know who he was. He just told me to call him Liir." Moira replied, slightly concerned. "It was just a short term relationship."  
Idath continued to smirk about his amusing secret while Mab grew more irritated. Frik looked around warily as the situation promised to escalate into something incredibly nasty.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Mon Jul 28, 2008 10:13 pm

Idath looked at Mab with that same devilish grin on his face. "Things are not what they seem my dear." He said, clasping his hands together. "That you must learn to accept. The Queen of the Old Ways holds little power."

She nearly slapped him. It was all Mab could do not to lunge across the room and slap him. She would have, but she didn't want to touch him. At all. "What are you saying Idath?" Mab snapped, losing the last of her patience. "You are trying me with your silly riddles and I have had my fill of it."

"Easy Mab," Idath said. "There is no reason to shout. And very little reason to think of violence." He said with a wink.  
She felt insulted, and Mab certainly wouldn't tolerate being insulted. "Idath, I am beginning to doubt you actually know _anything_ about what you claim to know. Now either share this so-called information of yours or promptly leave."  
He sighed. "Very well. I figured I wouldn't come and spring such news upon you, but we shall have it your way . . . as always." Idath paused, simply to egg her on.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Tue Jul 29, 2008 9:24 am

"Moira" Idath, directed her attention towards him. "What did this man look like?"  
"What does it matter?" Moira, starting to get irritated with Idath's mind games as well.  
"Just answer the question. Can't you remember any of his physical characteristics?" Idath chuckled. "If not, you really didn't waste your time with him. You used him, then sent him off the next morning."  
Moira bristled at Idath's insinuation. "I remember perfectly; he had blond hair. And if you know the man then why do I need to describe him to you?"  
"Just verifying the facts." Idath, explained with annoying cheerfulness. "And my dear Mab you may want to sit down before you hear what I have to say."

Idath cleared his throat dramatically, "The father of this baby was Arthur Pendragon."  
Idath watched as horrified looks began to cross their faces. "And I have more interesting news from my Cauldron of Rebirth. It has shown me many things, but there is one thing I think you would want to be aware of."  
Idath spoke in a deep foreboding voice, "Arthur Pendragon's child is destined to finish King Arthur's noble work and destroy the Old Ways."

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Tue Jul 29, 2008 11:25 pm

Mab's face fell gradually as she looked at Idath in disbelief. Arthur was the father? The very child that she had hoped would help aid her in continuing her line was going to be the main accomplice in her all too soon death. Again. She had just returned. She had just begun to build herself back up to full strength, so she could take England by storm once more and conquer its doubts . . . its fears. She was ready to win their hearts once more and now had learned they might be taken away. Because of Moira.

She was the mother of Christianity's one true heir.

She looked at Idath in shock not only because of the very news he had delivered, but also because he had been the one to say such things. She used to be _his_ queen, his immortal beloved, there to meet his many needs whenever possible. Sometimes, it puzzled her that they worked on opposite sides now. It seemed so strange, even after all these years.

Arthur. The fact that the recently deceased king's life had come this full-circle was nearly comical. He had been the bastard son of the worst King in Britain's history, ruled by Christianity. His heir was the bastard daughter of the greatest King in Britain's history, ruled by the Old Ways.

But . . . . recently deceased . . . .

Mab's expression changed to confusion, no longer honest shock. "But . . . But you will find that is impossible, Lord of Winter." She said strongly. "Arthur died in battle. I know this to be true. Mordred hath done him in." She paused. "And after I _left_ I found myself gone two years. Upon my return Moira was barely pregnant. Logically, and with the times, it doesn't work out. You must be wrong. You must be."

A sly smirk spread across Idath's face. "My dear, you haven't told me anything I don't already know, well, except . . . ." He paused. "Except, your precious Mordred was alive without your knowing was he not? Do you really find it hard to believe that Arthur may have survived too? You were shockingly sloppy with your plans."

Mab clenched her fists. "It doesn't matter if he survived Idath because even if he did, I have Mordred. Mordred is alive and he is the heir being he is male. Moira's little . . ." So many words were caught on the tip of her tongue. ". . . girl cannot touch the throne. If ever anything was to happen to Arthur, Mordred is first in line."

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Thu Jul 31, 2008 1:52 am

Moira almost lost her balance completely at Idath's pronouncement and hastily steadied herself against a wall. _It can't be._ Moira's thoughts crashed against each other. _How could I have been so blind to his true identity?_ Moira next thoughts were of her Mother's reaction to the news. _Oh no, what if she's __planning on deposing of Leah?_ Moira panicked silently. _I can't let that happen. It doesn't matter who the father was. Leah is my child._ Moira breathed deeply laying out her plans in her mind. _I think it is time I left here to get Leah far away from Mother._  
Moira arranged her face expertly into a scowl. "Idath, I don't believe your stupid prophecy. That cauldron only ever shows people what it wants them to see, not the real truth." Moira continued fiercely as if she could force her words into reality, "And Leah is my daughter, she would never have anything to do with Arthur."

* * *

Bloodied, but still very noble in appearance lay the fallen King Arthur as Merlin the Wizard approached him mournfully. Arthur grasped Excalibur one last time and held it out to Merlin. "Return it." Arthur pleaded. Merlin took the sword from his old friend, "What should I do Arthur? Who is to be your heir?"  
"I have a child." Arthur wheezed out. "You will find the child with Moira." Because of Merlin's horrified look at the mention of Moira, Arthur gave his last sentence, "Please Merlin, I want my child to have my throne. It is the right thing to do."  
"I swear to you Arthur I will find your child and raise him to be a great and moral leader just like you." Merlin promised, and wizards of the Old Ways can never go back on their words once they give them.  
Arthur died with a peaceful smile on his face.


	13. Fatal Decisions

Ch. 13 Fatal Decisions

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Thu Jul 31, 2008 9:46 pm

"Mab," Idath whispered. "Why twist the truth to your liking?" He looked at her with the greatest sadness. It hurt him to give such news just as much as it may hurt her to receive it. There wasn't really a way out. "Mordred won't be able to defeat Leah, you will see that play out in time."

Mab was cold to his words, refusing to hear them. She had already decided what she had to do. It wouldn't be easy, that was sure, but what had to be done, had to be done. "Mordred has the throne." She muttered to no one in particular.

Idath stepped forward, reaching out to her. "You know what could defeat the child?" He said, carefully touching her waist. "A child by the two most powerful gods in-"

She sent a shock up his arm that removed his hand from her waist. Idath was sent flying through the air. He collided with the wall with such force he was seeing stars around the blurred image that was Mab.

"Is that what you wanted?" She bellowed. "Is that all you came here for, Idath?" Her voice was sharp and it cut through his heart like the sharpest of knives. "Are you using this prophecy as a crutch to lay with me?" Her eyes narrowed. "You are sick. You have no shame if you think that you can just weasel your way into my life."

"Out." She whispered forcefully.

Idath picked himself up and brushed off his robes. "All right," He said. "A simple 'no' would have sufficed. And as far as leaving, Mab my love, all you had to do was ask."

She didn't reply as her eyes burned into them. "Don't make me _ask_ again, Idath."

* * *

She slunk down the hall without making a sound, like a great black panther, tracking down her prey. Mab's eyes were slightly glazed, and darkened with determination.

_How could he?_

She slowly opened the door to the nursery and instantly fixed her eyes on the small cradle. The smooth, cold, metal in her hands seemed to burn as she gripped it tighter.

_He is making me do this._

Her hands rested on the rim of the cradle as she peered down inside it. The child was asleep, draped with purple silken blankets, her head turned toward a stuffed animal of an elephant.

_He is the cause._

The room was silent as she raised the dagger, a small amount of candle light glinting off the tip. She could see her reflection in the blade. Her face bore no expression and she could barely breathe.

_He won't get the chance he is thirsting for._

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Tue Aug 05, 2008 12:23 am

Mab's dagger cut a silvery arc through the air and sunk into the child's tender throat. The baby's body vanished. "Illusion!" Mab hissed.

Moira tucked the blanket closer around her baby as she hummed softly to herself. Pools of blue and green reflected off the walls from the lamp light glinting off the water outside her window. Moira knew she had only one available option that would keep Leah safe from Mab.

* * *

"Why did you call me, Moira?" The Lady of the lake spoke while silver-flecked fish swam around her. "I am in urgent need of help, Lady. I know Queen Mab means to murder my baby as soon as possible."  
"Why would my sister Mab desire the death of an infant?" pondered the Lady.  
"It's because Idath prophesied this child is destined to destroy the Old Ways." Moira spat, still extremely bitter at Idath for bringing this murderous wrath against her child.  
The Lady's pale blue eyes flickered dimly at this new information. "I will help you, Moira. I cannot allow my sister to kill a child."

"How am I supposed to find where Moira would be?" Merlin grumbled to himself. It had been some time since Arthur's passing and Merlin was no closer to locating Moira than when he had made that foolish promise. "The most likely place for Moira would be with Mab and I won't be able to reach her if Mab's with her. I need to get Arthur's child away from Mab's influence as soon as possible or I won't be able to fulfill Arthur's promise."

Finally, in desperation, Merlin sought out the Lady of the Lake. She had always been a friend to help him when he was in great need and when no one else would help. Merlin watched the lithe form of the silver Lady dance over to him from across the lake.  
"Lady, I need to find Moira because the child she keeps is Arthur's heir to the throne." Merlin requested.

"Moira is in my keeping as is her child." the Lady responded, tranquilly.  
Merlin started in surprise at the news and barely concealed his excitement. "Lady, I need the baby. I need to prepare the child for what it takes to rule in a moral and decent matter. Britain is in desperate need of a righteous ruler."  
"I don't like separating a child from her mother." the Lady spoke regretfully, "But Britain's needs are greater than Moira's."

* * *

Moira awoke abruptly in the darkness of her room with the sense that something was terribly wrong. She snatched at the lamp with a spell and it flickered into life. Moira got slowly to her feet and shivered when her feet touched the ice cold floor. She made her way lovingly over to her dear Leah's cradle. The cradle stood as empty as a winter's bird nest. Moira released a screech and clutched at the bedding as if she would find Leah lying underneath.

Merlin grasped the infant firmly as he road quickly away from the lake into the setting sun.

* * *

  
Moira interrogated the Lady of the Lake, but the Lady refused to admit she knew anything about it.

Moira lay like a dead thing upon the cold ground near midnight. Her tears had long since turned to ice hours before. The cold north wind whipped through her hair, tearing its icy fingers into her numb flesh. _If Mab comes, I won't tell her anything no matter what. Leah has a chance as long as Mab never finds out where she is._ Moira told herself hollowly. Moira sat up and placed her hand over her heart. She felt her heartbeat steady and strong as ever. Irrational rage coursed through Moira. _How dare my heart keep on beating as if to mock me. Because I don't have a heart anymore._

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Wed Aug 06, 2008 4:18 am

Mab's eyes flickered black in her anger. "How dare she?" She hissed to herself. "How dare Moira plot along with my demise? Her mother's demise!" The dagger dropped into the empty cradle. She wouldn't need daggers where she was going.

She remembered Moira's tears the night she had left to fight Merlin, her traitor son. She had a traitor daughter now too. Both her children had been destined to abandon her. How could she have failed so miserably? Well, Moira wasn't entirely her fault. She didn't want Moira. She had never wanted Moira. A daughter like that miserable wretch was the last thing in her precious plans. This was Idath's fault. All Idath's fault. The next time she saw him, he would wish he had never laid eyes on her, let alone lay in bed with her.

Moira had sobbed. She had gotten down on her knees and begged for Mab to stay. Begged her not to surrender to certain death at Merlin's hand. Now, Moira would be an accessory in her death. Now, Moira would be the very cause of the death of entire worlds. Her magic was building, everything had been looking in her favour. Mordred had the throne, Idath had finally gotten the picture, Arthur was dead . . . Morgan was dead.

Moira couldn't have been blind to Arthur. How could she not have known it was Arthur whose bed she shared? Mab didn't raise her that poorly.

The Queen shrugged. She didn't really raise her.

Mab blinked furiously, bursting out of the baby's room. She had the power to rid herself of that pathetic waste of a child Moira from the start. From the very instant she knew she was carrying she had the option to undo her mistake. But no, the high and mighty Queen Mab had decided to show mercy on the unborn spawn of hers that had dwelt inside her stomach. Mercy on a child who had nothing to pay for.

Moira couldn't let her die. She couldn't possibly put this bastard child on a higher pedestal that Mab herself. What reason would she have? Even as the Queen told herself that Moira wouldn't fail her, she still had her doubts. If, in the horror that could occur, Moira did have to chose, for some sinking, retched, feeling Mab sensed that her daughter wouldn't instantly leap to her side.

* * *

Mab's robes billowed behind her as she stormed through the halls of her castle. Her skin was nearly burning in her rage and each step seemed faster and faster than the last. She neared the door that would take her deep down to the catacombs of her castle. That is where she would find what she needed.

Water dripped down the walls and onto the floor, causing Mab to step lightly in order to avoid getting her shoes or robes damp. The long, spiralling staircase went down for miles, but Mab was too heated to use her magic. She would need to be able to summon as much of her strengths as she could upon encountering Viviane.

Viviane was weak; Mab could sense her weakness as she drew closer and closer to the pool of water. Moira had been here, with Leah, she could sense that too. That only made her more and more angry.

"Viviane, I demand you surface!" Mab commanded as she neared the pool. Nothing happened. The water didn't make the slightest ripple. "As Queen of the Old Ways and as Queen of this realm, I demand you surface now!"Mab called, losing the lasts of her patience. A stalactite cracked and fell from the ceiling, shattering to Mab's right. "Surface!" She bellowed once more, her final warning.

"Sister," A wispy voice said suddenly, barely catching Mab's ear. "There is little need to shout."

In an instant, the Lady of the Lake appeared. Her hands moved in a circular motion, as if she was treading water. A small circle of live fish swam around her neck, periodically ducking under her arms and swimming around her waist. She had a head of white hair that flowed in a motion that mocked the grandest waves. Her skin itself had sprouted golden scales. In reality she wasn't dressed at all, just covered with thousands of golden scales that covered everything and anything clothes would. She was suspended in time, eternally trapped in the world of the sea.

"How dare you aid Moira in destroying me?" The Queen bellowed the moment her sister surfaced. "My own daughter has been sent on a hunt to fulfill that wretched baby's supposed 'destiny' to kill me. If I die, you have no chance of survival yourself!"

Viviane's face fell. "Sister dear," She said. "This wasn't the outcome I was hoping for. Moira has chosen her own path. I neither influenced nor told her to do what she has already done. I am merely a . . . muse."

Mab's blood boiled. She shot a stream of fire from her hand that hit the Lady of the Lake with such force that she was stripped from her watery cocoon and left to flop on the ground like the very fish she ruled over.

"Merlin took the child." The Lady of the Lake said weakly. "Moira has no idea yet. He took Leah to bring to Camelot. He will use her to destroy Mordred, as she rightfully should."

"Mordred is Arthur's son!" Mab shouted, her eyes turning the brightest red with rage. "The throne is his, by blood and right. If anyone led by Merlin so much as touches the throne, so help me. . ." Her voice trailed off as a quite rumble sounded through the cave.

The Queen sent her an icy stare. "Don't think this little 'aid' of yours shall escape my memory any day soon, Viviane." She spat. "I will be back to finish what I have started."

Mab raised her arms and the catacomb began to shake violently. The hanging stalactites cracked and fell around them both, barely missing the goddess of the sea. With her point made, Mab flickered away.

* * *

"Oh, are you ticklish my darling?" Mordred cooed, his fingers gently strumming the laces of the maiden's corset. She giggled. "Oh, my lord!" She squealed, jumping up from the bed and running around the room. Mordred got up after her, in his drunken stumble he found it difficult to keep up with her.

"Come back precious." He cooed. The other maiden whom he had left behind on the bed, grabbed his arm and pulled him near. "My lord," She purred. "Come back to bed. Come back to me."

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her passionately. "Oh you are so delicious." He said in a low hiss, kissing her neck.

The other girl returned to the bed, sitting behind him and helping her sister remove the king's robes. "Relax my lord." She whispered close to his ear. "Let my sister and I pamper you." His laughter filled the chamber.

"Yes, do your magic my ladies." Mordred whispered, pulling on the strings of the younger ones corset. "You evil witches must have me under some wicked spell."

"It is the spell of the red wine you are under presently, my lord." The eldest giggled. "Give my sister and me one more minute to cast our spell."

He smiled, lying back against his pillows. "Do your worst my lovelies."

The door to his bedroom flew open with such force that it cracked in two. A pair of angry eyes burned into him, snapping the young king out of his drunken state. "Mordred!"

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Tue Sep 02, 2008 12:24 am

Autumn leaves of crimson, violet, and fiery orange crunched underneath Moira's feet as she made her way in a daze of utter despair. Almost colliding with a tree, she stopped just in time, and decided to situate herself on the ground underneath it. She pulled her legs into her body while her nails dug deep into the flesh of her legs as she tried to master herself again. _Where was Leah? Knowing the Lady of the Lake, in whose possession would Leah be?_ Moira thoughts moved in endless circles. _Surely, The __Lady wouldn't have given the baby to Mab? But what if Mab had found the baby anyway?_

Strong emotion and fear coursed through Moira at this thought. She sprang up and whistled for her horse while trying to shake out the pins and needles feeling that had been building in her legs because of sitting for so long. Artemis' storm grey coat swam into view. Moira, in her fevered madness, flung herself up onto Artemis. "Find Mab." was the only order she gave.

Artemis arrived quickly in Camelot. Moira murderously shoved her way through the streets to the castle. Arriving at a part of the castle wall, she ran her hand lightly over the cold stone and whispered quietly to it. She continued to mutter to herself while moving her hand along the rough wall until her hand slipped through the solid rock, followed by the rest of her body. It was in this way that she avoided any sentries and made a beeline to Mab's location. Moira slipped quietly through the last wall feeling slightly ill after having to walk through so many surfaces thus far. But the sight of her mother invigorated her rage again.  
"Give her back, you old witch! Give her to me!" Moira shrieked. A row of windows shattered and there was the sound of glass shards hitting against the stone floor.


	14. Deceptive Consequences

Ch. 14 Deceptive Consequences

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Sun Oct 12, 2008 8:57 pm

Mab's back was to her daughter, and when the windows shattered she barely batted an eye. Mab was trembling with shock, as she struggled to come down from the sudden surge of adrenaline. The train of her dress was stained, causing the purple to be nearly black, and as she moved her hand and her milky skin came into Moira's sight, she could hear her daughter gasp. Blood stuck to her white flesh like sticky goo and slowly dripped to the floor reminiscent of sap from a tree. "M-Moira," Mab said shakily. "There is no need to shout."

Mordred was in the far corner of the room, his eyes staring straight ahead at open space. He had dark spots on his clothes, and he crown was on the floor beside his chair. His skin was sickly pale, not pretty like his dear Auntie's. He sat with his legs open and his trousers wrinkled. The look in his eyes was empty and dark, unlike the glint of mischief he usually held within them. And that grin, that smirk, which was his trademark, had been slapped off him. His mouth was dry and open ever so slightly as he looked deeply into nothing.

Mab turned around full circle, and the true horror of her vanity was revealed.  
First, her dress was covered with blood, and the floor in front of her was covered with blood. There were splashes of blood on her collarbone, and one drop on her cheek. Her eyes were narrowed and shining brightly with excitement. But in her hand, in her hand there was the dagger, covered with blood and gleaming with excellence. Mab smiled a cruel grin. "Moira," She whispered. "I have nothing to give, unfortunately." Her eyes went from Moira to a small wooden cradle towards the fire. "I have taken what I need." Mab let go of the dagger, dropping it suddenly like it had burned her. Her eyes were on the cradle for a moment, in silence, but she tore herself away. "I hope you can understand." She said simply, walking over to Mordred.

She placed her hand on his shoulder in a motherly gesture, and the crown on the floor appeared on his head. Mab's magnetic gaze honed in on Moira, as she watched her daughter approach the cradle. Mab knew what she would find, and she only hoped her murder would be worth what she now had to endure.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Sun Nov 16, 2008 12:29 am

Moira heart seized in terror at the sight of blood on her mother's hands. She slowly made her way towards the wooden cradle. Every step seemed to take a lifetime and her vision seemed to be dimming slightly. Her laboured breathing was the only other sound in the room beyond the _drip, drip, drip _of blood rolling down the side of the cradle. As soon as she caught sight of the bloody contents of the cradle her breathing completely stopped and her world went black.

* * *

Several years later...

Merlin slowly stirred the contents of his stew as he watched two children scamper across the harvested fields in front of the castle. He had taken Leah to the same place he had raised Arthur thinking no one would suspect him of doing something so obvious. A boy with sandy hair ran past Merlin only to be tackled to the ground by a girl with long raven-coloured hair. The pair got into a energetic fight that involved pulling out the grass and anything else nearby and throwing it at each other.  
"Leah!" screeched one of the female servants coming out of the castle door. "Get up off the ground. You are a Lady and should behave like one."

Leach grinned mischievously and tried to escape, but the maid managed to grab her. "And look what you've done to your dress." scolded the ageing woman, not unkindly, "I've repaired more dresses for you than all the other women in Britain combined."

"Oh, its fine." whined Leah, brushing off a little dust. "Dustin challenged me that he was stronger so I had to prove him wrong."  
"I'm not wrong!" sandy-haired Dustin yelled.  
"You don't need to fight every time you are challenged by someone." schooled Merlin. "If you went through life doing that, there would be no end to it."  
Leah produced her best pouting face in response to Merlin's comment.  
Merlin rolled his eyes and decided to change topics. "Isn't something special happening tomorrow?"  
Leah's face brightened, "Yes, yes there is! It's my birthday tomorrow!"  
"And how old will you be?"  
"I'm going to be nine years old." Leah stated proudly. "Will you be coming to the party, Master Merlin?"  
"I might be able to fit it into my busy schedule." Merlin teased. "But we'll have to see."  
"You must come, pretty please!" As the maid the set to ushering Leah inside to clean her up for dinner.

* * *

Dinner was a highly boring affair to Leah and she continued to fidget in her seat as the food was doled out by servants. "Sit still!" hissed the Lady.  
Leah directed a face toward Dustin and he grinned in response, but Leah stopped moving. Lord Gawain, Dustin's father, continued unperturbed to discuss things with the other men at the table.

Leah had lived here all her very short life. She had been informed from the very beginning by Master Merlin that she was an orphan that had been kindly taken in by the Gawain family. Lord Gawain was kind, but distant to her and his Lady varied between being irritated with her and ignoring her altogether. The only ones that paid her any attention was her maid, Dustin, and Master Merlin. She liked Dustin very much and they had always been the best of friends even when struggling for dominance in a fight. Leah wasn't sure if everyone else knew she wasn't Lord Gawain's daughter, but she knew they had to at least suspect it.

She didn't look anything like her foster family. The family all had gold-brown hair and hazel had ink black hair and her eyes, in particular, seemed to bother people. Her eyes were green, a natural enough colour, but they had a strange almost glowing quality to them just like emeralds. But Leah didn't let it bother her too much.

Master Merlin was the only other constant in her life besides her foster family. He spent most of his time trying to cram knowledge into her and Dustin's head, which was quite a difficult task. Leah delighted in trying to find ways to sneak away from her lessons. Its not that she didn't enjoy learning, she did, but it was so much fun to cause mischief, especially with Master Merlin. He seemed to have a sixth sense when she was planning something and almost always managed to prevent escape. Leah enjoyed testing her tricks against her tutor and he was always patient. She had never seen him lose his temper ever...

Suddenly, a flying grape landed on Leah's plate, knocking her from her thoughts. She looked for the projectile's thrower and saw Dustin with another grape at the ready. The Lady glared at Dustin until he put the grape down. This sent Leah into silent giggles while covering her mouth with her hand. _Yes, I like being here._ Leah thought. _It's so much fun with Dustin. _  
Leah lowered her hand back into her lap.  
_But why? Why do I feel like something is missing?_

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Tue Nov 25, 2008 11:42 am

"Silence the damned fool!" Mordred shouted, raising his fist in unholy terror. "We've wiped out the Christians. That was long ago! Now, his foreign tales of redemption are as good as blasphemy! Now," Mordred said in reverence, gesturing to a giant painting of Mab he hung behind him on a great wall above his throne. "Now, our dear Queen Mab watches over us, even the worst of us like you, like she watches over me every day." Mordred smiled.

"She is a good Queen, but she gets her feelings hurt when you wear that cross. It's just a scrap of metal, no isn't it? It's not real!" Mordred stood from his throne. "Queen Mab is real! Queen Mab has breath and life and blood! That cross has nothing. That cross will not touch you with the love of ages. That cross will not heal you mother as she lay dying. That cross will do nothing but help you choke on your vomit in the end!" Mordred's eyes narrowed. "Despicable." He spat. "Absolutely disgusting how your kind runs about, preaching nonsense and filling the heads of my good people with mush! Garbage! All of it!"

Mordred stepped down from the platform on which his throne was stationed. He had grown monstrous with age, seven years feeling like seventy years with Mab's madness eating away at his mind. His eyes were weary blue, with purple, puffy bags underneath them. His skin was sickly pale and wrinkled both from craze and the amount of wine he drank to put him to sleep at night. His hair had grown out of its own accord, past the point of control. It was matted and wild and although Mordred had yet to reach his thirtieth year, streaks of grey shot through the black like random puffs of smoke.

He approached his subject, who cowered in fear of his majesties violent outbursts, knowing that they were fuelled not from passion for his Lady Mab, but from pure insanity. Mordred had grown to have no remorse. "Now, now, now," Mordred cooed. "Don't pull away." He reached out a shaking hand to the boy, and then with a sudden spasm of terror, Mordred screamed and pulled his hand away. "AH!" He yelled. "He cannot be touched! The very thought of my hand on his flesh burns my hand! It scalds!" He cradled his hand like a viper had struck it. "He is no good, no good at all. We need to cleanse the kingdom of kind like him. Filth." Mordred grinned. "I will see him hanged first thing tomorrow morning."

King Mordred laughed with head bent back as the guards dragged the crying eight-year-old boy away.

* * *

Mab took a deep breath, trying her best to concentrate. The crystal in her hand was cold, as she liked it, and it was the perfect shape and size, and the castle was quiet, but Mab herself was restless. It was that day. That damned day. That day that crept upon her every year like an impending doom. That day where she practically smothered Moira with her attentions so that her memory wouldn't return. Interesting enough that a simple charm could erase a mother's recollections of her child.

The Queen smiled to herself, feeling the unmatchable thrill she received from draining a crystal. She let the clear matter slip from her hand, meeting the stone floor of her cavern with an icy crack. "Frik!" Mab snapped, her harsh voice cutting through the air like a blade. She tapped her fingers along the stone of her throne, eyes narrowing. "Frik, I shan't call again." She growled into darkness, and then heard the skittering of feet. "Coming, Madame, coming!" Her lackey answered finally. "Coming straight away!"

He appeared then and there, a candle in his right hand to light the room. The glow danced off the giant glass statues that lingered around the sanctum. Little reflections of the gnome and his mistress flickered on the surfaces of the purple crystals. The reflections moved as Frik sheepishly walked forward, gripping the candle-holder in humble attempt to keep from shaking. He was dressed in his usual garb; black trousers to accompany a black tunic, his head covered with a small black cap with only his ears and face shown. His pointed boots made a small noise against the frigid floor, that noise making him cringe, never knowing what small thing would prompt anger from his mistress.

The Queen herself was wrapped in a tight black gown with a bejewelled bodice and velvet skirt, black sleeves tight on her slender arms. The red ring on her finger produced its own light, but never outdoing the passionate glow of her green eyes. A catlike grin spread across her face for a moment, but was gone with the flicker of light.

"Frik," Mab said, her voice creamy and melodious. "I expect you know what tomorrow is." Her servant nodded. "Yes, Madame, of course." He replied honestly. "Then," Mab whispered. "I expect you will see that no expense is spared to keep Moira happy and at home." She sighed. "And if that fails," Mab said with a tilt of her head. "A few pinlobble leaves shall do the trick."

The disfigured gnome pulled away sharply. "Drug her Madame!" He exclaimed in shock. Mab blinked, her eyes wide in disapproval of his defiance. His face fell and tried to phrase his outburst into more of a question. "Well, Madame, do you think that is wise? I mean, she could suspect something." Mab tightened her jaw. "Frik, do you expect me to walk up to her and hand her the leaves?" He shrank back in fear. "No, no, Madame." Came a whispered reply. "I didn't think so." Mad snapped. "We will do what we always do and grind them to powder to stir in her drink. No questions."

Frik lowered his head in shame, hating to have to do such a devious thing just to cover up Mab's dirty little secret. Yes, Mab had known for quite some time that the little brat was alive. But what had surprised her was that Merlin had been willing to sacrifice an innocent child. The very thought tugged at Mab's heart with hope. Perhaps Merlin did have a bit of his mother's naughty streak in him. Of course, Mab could always appear and slay the little princess herself, but part of her was curious to see what her son planned to do with the tot. She wouldn't still be a tot now, would she?

Mab waved her hand to dismiss Frik and the gnome was more than happy to leave his mistress to her brooding. Mab propped her chin on her open palm and sighed, deep in thought. Merlin had gotten his share of punishment for betraying her so and stealing the baby so many years ago. Terrible dreams had filled his nights and plagued his subconscious while terrible illnesses left Leah on the brink of death to toy with the wizard's attachments. Then there was the boy . . .

* * *

Dustin stacked the wooden blocks one on top of the other until he had formed a large tower. "Now I shall rule the entire kingdom!" He cried, jumping up from his spot on the floor to look at the kingdom he had constructed. Four large towers were clustered around a small castle with little houses and two of Leah's dolls laying as townspeople. Dustin smiled marched in circles around his blocks. "I am the King. I am the King. I am the King!" He called to the wooden squares and scattered dolls. "Bow down to me!"

A small chuckle was heard behind him, and he turned. "Auntie Mab!" The little boy giggled, running to the Queen and throwing his arms about her waist. She bent down and smiled warmly at him, brushing a curl from his face. "My little Dustin." She said. "I see you have built yourself a lovely kingdom. How wonderful!" He grinned and pointed to a doll with black hair. "That's you." He said. "You will be my Queen someday." Mab carefully picked up the doll. "I would love to be your Queen, little prince, but you have to have a real kingdom to do so."

Dustin looked down, his face written with disappointment. "I know." He said sadly. "This is all I have. This isn't real." Mab frowned, lifting his chin with her fingers. "Now, now love," She cooed. "Auntie doesn't want to see you sad. I can give you a kingdom, but you will have to be patient." Dustin looked at her with excitement. "You can!" He yelled. "Shh!" Mab scolded gently, placing a finger to his lips. "Quiet now. Our visits are private, remember?" Dustin tilted his head. "But you said I was the only one who could see you?" He asked with slight hesitation. "I did, and that is true." Mab said slowly. "But what do you think Merlin would say if he saw you standing here talking to yourself? You'd be mad in his eye." The little boy nodded. "Right." He said. "Uncle Merlin is very strict and you know he likes Leah more than me."

A smirk tugged on the corner of Mab's mouth. "But I love you more than Leah. I always have and I _always_ will. There is no changing that, dearest." Dustin smiled. "Really?" He whispered. "Yes, yes really." Mab said, touching his shoulder lovingly. "Now I must be off. I have to go visit the king." The child's face lit up. "King Mordred! You know King Mordred?" He asked excitedly. Mab nodded. "He is practically a son of mine." She slowly stood and patted the boy on his head. "Now you stay here and behave yourself and Auntie will be back to see you soon." Dustin nodded and sat back down to his blocks. "All right, Auntie. I love you."

Mab stopped cold, never having heard those words from him. "I know." She whispered, not knowing how else to reply. It was then she was gone.


	15. Look at me, mother

Ch. 15 Look at me, mother

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Sat Apr 18, 2009 11:15 pm

Leah watched water droplets run down her chest back into the small pool of water she had found during her exploration of the woods. She cupped a handful of water and stared into it at a slight angle. Sometimes, if she was patient enough, she almost thought she could see shadowy reflections in the water. A twig snapped from behind her and Leah turned swiftly to find Dustin approaching her. Leah shrieked and hid her naked form under the water. A branch from a tree snapped off and fell on Dustin's head. "Ow!" Dustin rubbed his scalp.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Leah stammered.

"I wasn't going to look." Dustin defended himself.

"You liar." Leah accused, blushing furiously, as she grabbed her clothes and covered herself.

"I was looking for you because I was told you had to come home right away."

Dustin watched as Leah walked toward him as the sunlight shone on her still damp hair. _Sometimes she is truly breathtaking_, Dustin decided to himself, as Leah joined him; and they walked back home together side by side.

* * *

Leah found master Merlin waiting for her at the edge of her family's fields. "Dustin," Merlin called out, "your father has requested your presence up at the castle."

Dustin groaned and continued up to the castle as Leah stopped in front of Merlin.  
"I'll catch you up in a little while, Dustin." Leah yelled after him.

Merlin drew Leah's attention back to him. "I have a birthday present for you, Leah. You're fourteen winters old. Congratulations."

Merlin held both hands closed in front of her. "But if you want your present, you have to guess which hand."

Leah laughed at this old game and chose immediately, with confidence. "The left hand!" she exclaimed.

Merlin opened his hand to reveal a necklace of silver. A pendant of a bird with a emerald set into it hung from the chain. "This was once owned by a very special lady not unlike yourself," he praised her.

But Leah blanched at the sight of it. _I've seen this pendant before!_ Leah's mind raced. _In all those __dreams I've had about my mother!_

"Leah, what's wrong?" Merlin's concerned voice cut through Leah's preoccupation.

"er..Nothing! It just reminded me of something silly." Leah quickly covered up. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you so much!" Leah quickly fastened the pendant around her neck.

"Well I'd better go. The Lady wanted me back early today." Leah explained quickly. "Probably wants to torture me with some more needlework."

Leah fled before Merlin could question her any further.

* * *

Leah meandered toward the castle, her new pendant glinting in the sunlight and her thoughts far away from reality. _Mother..._ thought Leah.

Though Leah had never met her, didn't even know her name, she knew what her mother looked like. _How many dreams have I had about her through my whole life?_ Leah wondered to herself.

Leah's dreams were usually a very predictable pattern. No matter how many times she called out to her mother in her dreams, her mother would never turn and look at her.  
_For some reason she can't hear me, but why?_

Leah had entered the castle now and ran her hand along the cold stone walls as she made her way to Dustin's room on the second floor. As she approached Dustin's room, she saw a strange woman leaving, her back turned to Leah and walking away. Leah had a flash of premonition as if she were having one of her dreams right now. "Mother, wait please!" she shouted without thinking and caught up to the other woman grabbing her wrist.

Unlike her dreams, this woman turned and looked right at her. Leah's breath caught her in throat and her heart skipped a beat as an electric current seemed to race through her fingers that held the woman's wrist.

This woman was not her mother.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Sat May 16, 2009 12:23 am

_Mother, wait please!_

Mab's eyes pulsed with colour at the sight of the little girl. All right, she wasn't so little, but the Queen could see by the light in her eyes that she had much growing up to do. The girl was a nice height, not yet as tall as the Queen but not too far behind. Her hair was long and black, and her eyes were hypnotizing. For a moment, a short moment but one all the same, it was as if Mab had plucked fourteen-year-old Moira from her mind and placed her on the floor before her.

_Moira. . . ._

"Leah?" Mab whispered, her voice barely audible. It didn't matter if the child heard her, because she didn't seem to be listening. In fact, the girl's face looked far off and sad with shock. Slowly, very slowly, Mab pulled her wrist away, touching it with her other hand in awe that the girl could touch her.

"No," She whispered, stroking the girl's chin. Leah's chin. "I am not your mother."

Her blood was chill, and her heart began to beat out of it's cage. Leah. Leah was here.

"Well," Mab said gradually. "Not technically." She smiled her cat-like smile. "But I am the Goddess. I have many children I didn't birth."

She circled the girl in a panther's motion, her eyes taking in every inch of her. "You are very pretty Leah." At the moment, Mab's mind was locked from the shock of the girl's presence. She hadn't a clue what to do with her, but see Leah had recognized her. What to do?

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Sun May 17, 2009 2:44 am

"Leah?"

The sound of her name being spoken aloud slowly wormed its way through her numb shock. _She knows my name?_ Leah wondered.

The woman circled around her with little effort. Her dress almost brushing against Leah's pale skin as the woman's green eyes examined her with a frightening intensity. There was something enchanting about her, but at the same time terrifying. "Who are you?" Leah finally managed to find her voice.

* * *

Merlin scowled as he searched for that mischievous girl who was, at the moment, no where to be found. He made his way up the stone staircase and onto the second floor of the castle. Turning a corner, he was met with a horrifying sight. Mab, Queen Mab, the object of all his nightmares, was standing alive and well at the end of the hall. Even worse, Leah was there too, standing far too close to Mab than Merlin liked. "Leah!" Merlin called in panic. "Come here! Get away from her!"  
Leah turned to look at her tutor. Uncertainty and fright written on her face. She took a few stumbling backward steps away from Mab towards Merlin.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Sun May 24, 2009 4:00 am

"Merlin," Mab cooed, her eyes narrowing to bitterly contradict her sweet tone. "What is this? No kiss 'hello' for your mother? Dearest, I am hurt." She said, touching her hand to her chest. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she tweaked an eyebrow, letting her hand fall.

So, here we are again. Again, on opposite sides of the hall, Mab thought, looking Merlin over. He looked old, worn, unlike the man she had crafted in her crystal. He was supposed to be immortal by his power, but seeing as he never used it. . . the wasted energy was ageing him greatly. Mab tilted her head ever so slightly. Did he think she looked old? Was the creeping non-belief getting to her face? Oh, how he stared at her.

He stared with a child's shock, but a warrior's ferocity. He was cold in his gaze; determined but, was that relief? Relief that she was standing before him? Though Merlin had sworn vengeance, she had heard it, he had told her, Mab often thought there was a part of him that would never wish her finished. Deep down, he dreaded the thought of her departure. Without her, he was nothing. He was just a body like anyone else. And the very last thing Mab wanted for her pride and joy, her first great creation, was for him to be like the layman.

"Let the girl come to me," Mab said suddenly, without knowing what she spoke. "I am sure she has questions about her craft." At that moment, Mab suddenly wished for Leah to hate Merlin. Just hate him, and love her, gaze at her with the adoration that had long-left Moira's eyes.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Wed May 27, 2009 5:15 am

_It felt like one of those flowers that blooms underwater, slowly unfolding and sending out colourful streams. It felt...different. I felt different. I felt like my life until now had been fine, even good but that I'd been living under some kind of thick cloth. Now the wrap was slowly peeling off, showing me brighter colours, stronger flavours, fresher breezes. It was scary and strange, but also kind of exciting._

_Magic ran in my blood. I couldn't avoid it or pretend it wasn't there. And here's the really strange thing, which I only realized just then: despite my mixed feelings, despite being afraid, I felt part of me was being drawn to it, to its beauty and strength. I wanted to know more._

Merlin was visibly shaken by this unfortunate turn of events. _How do I keep Leah away from Mab?_

"Leah, don't look so eager. You have no idea who she is or what she's like." Merlin quickly pleaded with her. "If you go with her, you will never escape."

"She won't let you go!" warned Merlin.

Leah felt completely torn in two. She didn't know what to do. "Who is she then? How do you know her?" Moira begged Merlin for answers. "Who are you really?'

"Now is not the time for explanations." Merlin responded,"But I promise soon I will answer everything."

Leah still hesitated slightly. "Where is my mother?" Leah addressed this question directly to Mab.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Sun May 31, 2009 3:45 am

The line between the truth and a lie is very thin, and as Mab treaded on that line, she knew to be careful, as her kind was incapable of lying. She had to choose her words with meticulous consideration. She could change the meaning of certain things, without searching for synonyms or changing what she wanted Leah to hear.

"Why, I am your mother." Mab whispered, bending down to better look the girl in the eyes. She brushed a strand of hair from Leah's face. She was so close. . . Arthur's heiress was so close. If only she could reach out and grab her; take her, and keep her close so she would never betray her; not like Merlin, and Moira, and Idath.

"I am the mother of all magic." Mab smiled crookedly. "I gave you your power, and Merlin his power, though I imagine you will be a better pupil than old Merlin was. You'll be sweet to your Auntie Mab, won't you Leah?"

She could never meet Moira. Or could she? Moira had no memory of her child. Mab looked away a moment, deciding it was too risky to try and get her back to the palace. If something about the child were to trigger Moira to remember, all hell would break loose, and Mab was as good as dead. She could stay with Mordred, maybe. He was a bit on the unstable side of things lately, and Mab would hate to see Leah hurt.

The Queen shook her head. Leah hadn't agreed to anything yet.

"Oh there are so many marvelous things I could teach you," Mab whispered, looking once again into Leah's eyes. "So many wonderful things. You could be a very very powerful little girl, and you could help me."

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Sun May 31, 2009 4:53 am

"You are not her mother." Merlin stated with tight anger in his voice.

"Who is my mother then?" Leah demanded.

Merlin hesitated, then wearily replied, "Her name is Moira. I don't know where she is, but I'm sure Mab knows."

"Moira mysteriously vanished many years ago so I brought you here to this family, Leah" Merlin explained with emotion. "So you could be happy."

"But why did you keep everything secret from me?" Leah pleaded. "Why did you lie to me?"  
"I've always trusted you!" Leah shouted at him.

Regret in his gaze, Merlin spoke, "I did it to protect you. There is so much involved in this that you have no idea."

"You have no idea about the true nature of our world and _her_ world." Merlin glared at Mab.

"I want to meet my mother. That's all I want." Leah demanded. "Will you not take me to her?" Leah asked of Mab.

"Why are you both trying to hide things from me?" Leah looking positively livid at the two beings in front of her.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Sun May 31, 2009 10:59 pm

Mab slowly watched her plan of hiding Moira unravel before her eyes. She grimaced but the smile returned to her face when Leah stayed close to her even still.

"Now Leah," Mab whispered, taking the little girl's hands in hers. "You heard Merlin, hmm? Moira was lost to us. I know not where she dwells. But you see, Moira was my daughter, Merlin will contest to that, won't you Merlin?" She said, her voice dark and syrupy. "So, in a way, you are a part of me, Leah; a very special part. And I want nothing more than to take you home, with me, where you belong."

Mab held Leah's gaze fast and hard, trying not to show her desperation. "You can learn all about your mother in my land. Merlin was never going to tell you about her, you see that now. I will answer any question you have about her, and myself. . . and magic! Leah, don't you want to know about magic? I can teach you." She laughed softly. "Merlin failed my course. He was a naughty boy, but he hasn't the knowledge to teach someone as powerful as you, and you are very powerful. I can, though. I can teach you." She paused, her eyes pulsing with light at her excitement. "Come with me; let me teach you."

The girl seemed to hesitate and Mab bit the inside of her cheek. She couldn't waver! What had Merlin's twisted goodness done to her judgement? How much had he befuddled her senses? As Mab thought, she realized she hadn't been watching the girl and she hadn't seen her magic. Had the failed wizard polluted her power? What could Leah actually do?

Whether or not Mab had a large project on her hands or a small one, the importance of it was the same: it was greatly important.


	16. The Truth of the Matter

Ch. 16 The Truth of the Matter

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Mon Jun 01, 2009 1:56 am

Leah bit her lip and said the most dangerous word possible, "yes."

Leah felt this was either the most foolish or most intelligent decision she had ever made.

"No Leah!" Merlin cried.

"I have to know." Leah spoke heavily.  
The look on Merlin's face prompted Leah to continue, "I promise I'll come back if...if things don't work out."

But Merlin wasn't having it and he reached quickly for Leah in an attempt to pull her away from Mab.

Merlin's hand closed over empty air.

Leah's vision went black and the next thing she knew she had collapsed onto a cold stone floor. Leah's stomach roiled and she felt as if her breakfast was likely to come back and visit her at that moment, but thankfully it didn't.  
"Whatever that was it did not feel good." Leah picked herself up slowly from the stone floor, careful not to upset anything else.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Mon Jun 01, 2009 12:15 pm

"Try slow breaths, in and out." Mab advised softly. "It's just your first time traveling magically, but you'll get used to it." The Queen walked a few feet in front of the little girl and then turned to face her, gesturing behind her. "Welcome to my land." She said, her voice a whisper that seemed to echo to the furthers corners and caverns of the cave in which they stood.

"This is where you will be spending all your time until your craft is mastered. Darling this cave will be your life. But, never you fear, even if your teaching took years, time is still here. You'll look the same."

Mab then turned away from her, walking to the centre of the room to a column of crystals. "This is my sanctum. You are not to be in here without me, is that understood?" Purple crystals shot up from the ground all around the room, leaving only a small circle of bear stone where the room was concentrated.

The Queen ran her hand along the crystals, the sharp edge of one brushing her scar. She grimaced at the familiarity of a crystal's edge to her palm. It reminded her of Moira.

"Do you want to see your room?"

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Mon Jun 01, 2009 5:30 pm

Leah momentarily forgot to breathe as she looked at the crystallized room around her. The walls were covered in every colour crystal imaginable. At the centre of the room was nested a large group of crystals that seemed to glow brighter than any of the others combined. Leah backed up in awe trying to take the whole room in and scarcely heard anything Mab was saying to her. Leah's foot brushed something on the floor and that's when Leah finally took her eyes off the magnificent ceiling. Leah noticed the ground was littered with grey and cracked crystals, dry and dead as dust.  
Curiously, she lifted one off the ground and it immediately crumbled to ash in her hand.

Leah watched as the soft dust slid silently from her hand to the floor, but her private thoughts were interrupted, "Do you want to see your room?"

"err, yes please." Leah responded.

Leah followed Mab through a labyrinth of stone corridors. She tried to peek quickly into the numerous rooms they were passing. It was all so exciting and new.  
They entered a lavish bedroom and Leah almost blushed with embarrassment at being given something so fine. "Thank you. It's really nice."

Leah neared the bed and ran her hand down the rich fabric. On childish impulse, she jumped onto the bed to check how bouncy it was. _It is suitably bouncy._ Leah decided, giggling.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Tue Jun 02, 2009 3:00 am

Mab smiled despite herself. Testing the bed to see how well it bounced was a trait of Moira's. Or at least it was. The Queen didn't sleep, she didn't need to, but according to Moira, her bed was the best in the entire realm to bounce on. It wasn't unusual to find the little princess in her mother's bedroom, bouncing to great heights and battling imaginary foes.

"You may bounce all you like," Mab said, as the little girl suddenly looked embarrassed for jumping. "Just don't hurt yourself. While I command the magic of the universe, healing is not my speciality." Instinctively, Mab ran her forefinger along the deep scar on her palm, smirking to herself.

She watched as Leah hopped off the bed, walking around the great room slowly and looking in every drawer. Mab had already made gowns appear in the wardrobe and jewels stock themselves in the vanity.

"There are a few ground rules for my land, Leah." Mab said softly as the girl explored her new bedroom. "Rule number one, no magic unless you are supervised. I don't want mischief in my kingdom and you cannot run amuck." She paused. "Rule number two, do not under any circumstance go wandering about the palace opening whatever doors you choose. I will answer any question you may have, and show you about everything, but I enjoy my privacy all the same."

She watched as Leah ran her fingers along the dresses in her wardrobe. Mab imagined she had never seen clothes so fancy. "Rule number three," She continued. "When I am not with you, which won't be too often, Frik is in charge of you. You will meet him in due time." She paused. "He may not look capable but he answers to me, understood, so you must treat him with respect. He is knowledgeable, for a lackey, that is."

The little girl had taken a light blue dress from the wardrobe and was holding it up to her small frame, spinning around and watching how the fabric wrapped around her thin legs when she stopped. "We will get to the other rules as we go, hmm?" Mab said softly. "I think that's good for now."

"Any questions?"

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Wed Jun 03, 2009 7:04 pm

Leah nodded slightly, still a little overwhelmed by all of it.

"Why..What...How..?" Leah couldn't make up her mind which question she wanted to ask first. Every time she started to, a completely new one appeared in her mind.  
She finally managed to settle on one. "Why did you want me to come here?"  
_And why was Merlin so against it?_ Leah added silently to herself.

Leah wanted to ask many things out right with Mab, but Leah had learned long ago that most people would never tell her the actual truth if she asked in very open and honest way.  
Leah hugged the blue dress against her. _I'm definitely putting this one on first._ Leah planned. _Then I'll see if I can figure out what the real truth of the matter is._

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Thu Jun 04, 2009 12:22 pm

Mab raised her eyebrow in surprise at the directness of such a little girl. "Well," She began, planning her answer out before she spoke it. "I know your power, I gave it to you. I know you are strong and I know that I am the only one capable of teaching you."

Mab crossed her arms. "Besides, Merlin was lying to you, you saw that, and I cannot lie. I will protect you and help you do great things, things Merlin couldn't dream of." In that instant, Mab decided to take her answer one step further. "Merlin is jealous of you, you see. He hates that you are so small, and a woman no less, that is of greater magical strength than he. He will try and suppress your power, bring you down. He stole you away from me and I needed time to get you back. First I had to find you and then I had to trust that you would feel my blood running fast in your veins, and know you were home when you saw me."

The Queen smirked triumphantly. "Next question."

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Mon Jun 08, 2009 11:05 pm

Leah wasn't sure how she should respond to all that Mab had told her. It was very difficult for her to believe that Merlin was jealous of her. He had always treated her with kindness and she could tell he had been quite fond of her. "Why is Merlin so against you?" Leah probed."He seemed to fear you would harm me in some way."  
Leah's stomach growled loudly after this last question. _When had she last ate?_

* * *

Leah walked through smoke and she was hopelessly lost. She called for help, but her voice seemed to have no sound, no weight in the misty world around her.

A woman with long dark hair sat in a chair before her. _Mab?_

_No..._ Leah approached her and the woman's face came into focus. _Mother_  
Leah tentatively approached her, but her mother made no movement to recognize that she had a visitor. She sat as still as stone in that chair, unblinking. It was unnatural.

Leah laid her head in her mother's lap."Mum?" Her mother seemed to break momentarily from her daze to lift her hand and touch Leah's hair.

Moira slowly looked down into Leah's face and stared at her uncomprehendingly for a few moments. Leah watched as light seemed to come back into her mother's dead gaze.

"Find me" The words seemed to echo more inside of Leah's head than actually spoken out loud by her mother.

Strong hands gripped Leah's arms and dragged her back away from her mother. Leah turned her head and looked back and it was Mab. "No! Stop it! Let me go to her!" Leah shouted, fighting against her grip.

"Find me" the words barely a whisper now as her mother seemed to drift further away from Leah.

"Dammit, let go!" Leah fought tooth and nail to escape and reach her mother, but it was to no avail. Mab simply dragged her further away in response. "You're mine." came a fierce whisper from behind her.

"No!" Leah shrieked and lashed out with everything she had.

Leah awoke to the sound of books hitting the floor with a thunderous crash.

After the dust settled, Leah's ragged breathing was the only sound in the dark library. She had fallen asleep in her chair only an hour ago. She stared wide-eyed at the mountain of books, memories of the dream still churning in her mind.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Tue Jun 09, 2009 10:07 pm

Mab passed her hand over Moira's sleeping form. It was complete now, and the Queen could rest without worry. She had taken a precaution with having Leah in the castle and written a short little spell for Moira's eyes. In the event that Moira saw Leah she would see her not as the eerily beautiful little girl with bright eyes and black hair, but as an adorable child with blonde hair and blue eyes. An ordinary looking child.

Yes, Moira had her memory of Leah taken from her, but, as Mab well knew, something small could trigger memories, and then everything would fall apart. Mab had, for a few moments, considered coming up with an elaborate plot to have Leah change her name, seeing as Moira had named the girl herself. But in the end that all seemed too fishy and, knowing the girl's current suspicions, Mab decided against it.

Leah's question about Merlin had greatly unnerved the Queen. Sure, it was valid, but so direct, so unexpected. Honesty was refreshing to Mab, but it was also dangerous. Leah certainly had a bit of Mab in her, that was apparent. That could be beneficial as well. She could learn faster, and be more powerful than expected.

Mab smirked to herself.

The smirk, and the momentary joy was erased when she rounded the corner and laid her eyes upon the Lord of Winter. Idath was standing there, there in the hallway of Mab's kingdom, as if he belonged. "Mab," He said, a smile on his face. "Just the little darling I was looking for. How are we today?"

Mab grimaced. "We are annoyed." She retorted sharply. "What are you doing, Idath? You have no business here." He circled her, like some great red bird. He was in his traditional hunting garb: boots, cloak, helm, sword.

In reply to her remark, he bent down and kissed her ring, as if she hadn't snapped. "My love, I come here with news." He resumed circling.

She pulled her hand away. "Unless the news is that you have vowed to eternally leave me be, I am not interested." Mab said coldly, looking at him with utter hate.

"Leah won't save you Mab." Idath said as he stopped to stand in front of her. His eyes stared into hers cold and deep, a gaze without end. "I've seen you Mab," Idath whispered and clasped her hands in his. "In my cauldron, Mab, she will not save you. But, you know what will. We can save you."

She snapped her hand away angrily. "How dare you." Mab hissed. "How dare you use that damn cauldron as a ploy to get under my skirt! Be gone Lord of Death. I bid you be gone."

"Mab, I love you, I do, I wish to help you." Idath said desperately. "You mustn't waste this time you have with a stupid child who will do you no good. Let me help you."

Her eyes burned like fire. "Lord Idath you will cease this incessant begging. Leah will serve me. She will prevail!"

"Why do you fool yourself Mab? Why when I come here? Why when I have seen her fall?" Idath replied with anger. "Why must you?"

"What you ask of me is foolish." Mab said smoothly. "I haven't the time to- Oh! Leave me be."

"What?" He snapped. "Why do you sign the warrant for your own death? It is one simple act. I want to save you. Leah will fail you as Merlin hath before, as Moira after him, and as Mordred does now."

"I haven't the time Idath!" Mab snapped and then narrowed her eyes at herself. "I haven't the time to create a child, nor do I have the desire. The child would have to grow, and I would have to train it. It cannot be done. I will die before I could ever breed that child in your cauldron to kill." She paused a moment. "Leah will not fail me, as you have before."

Idath breathed roughly. "Fine." He whispered. "I will say you are correct in one respect, Leah will not fail you." He began to walk backwards. "She will not fail, not because she will succeed, but she will never begin her task." He chuckled. "Thus incapable of failing it."

With that, Idath left Mab with the shadows of her doubts.


	17. Spiraling out of Control

Ch. 17 Spiraling out of Control

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Wed Jun 10, 2009 2:07 am

This was not good, not good at all. Leah huffed in irritation as she failed to light the candle for about the 100th time. On the rare occasion, the candle wick might sputter pathetically to life, but it never lasted long. This was truly frustrating not only for Leah, but for Frik as well.  
_It is simple incantation sorcery, why can't the girl learn it?_ Frik asked himself with exasperation. _Even Merlin learned it quicker than this, despite his unwillingness._

Leah scowled at Frik wishing she could forsake this hopeless task. A heavy crystal ball suddenly took flight and aimed itself at Frik's head. Frik ducked the object out of habit. There were various objects already on the floor from Leah's temper. Most hadn't been aimed at him personally, but whenever Leah became frustrated or angry things tended to fall off the shelves.

Leah had had enough for the day and escaped out the door. Frik silently let her go, he was exhausted by the day's events as well. _Uncontrollable telekinesis,_ Frik wondered. _Why could the girl not seem to do any magic when she was trying to, but when she wasn't doing anything things would fall off the shelves at random?_

As she made her way through the chilly corridors, Leah felt like a walking time bomb that could go off at any moment. She didn't know what was wrong with her. The magic seemed to be using her, more than she was using it. She tried to contain it, but in whatever room she occupied objects would move at random with no warning. And it seemed the more emotional she became, the more violent the telekinetic reactions were.

Leah stopped and pressed her forehead against the cold wall trying to relax. _Until I figure out how to stop it, I'm going to have to try to stay calm at all times._ Leah breathed out slowly. _Losing control just makes it worse._

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Wed Jun 10, 2009 3:13 am

Mab turned the cold crystal over in her hand, trying to focus her thoughts. If she wasn't focused, if her mind wasn't clear, she couldn't drain the crystal properly. In fact, she ended up wasting energy as opposed to gaining it. But her mind was far from easy.

Even though the notion of sleeping with Idath was instantly sickening, he had a point. A child of theirs would have extreme magical capabilities that could greatly benefit her kind. Well, she knew that. That was Moira. But Moira wasn't willing and Moira knew not who her father was.

Why didn't the girl know Idath was her father? Mab tried to remember. She probably hadn't wanted to complicate things. When she had gotten pregnant, as a matter of fact, she had not even imagined it possible. She was a god. Goddess. Deities did not bear children. Nevertheless, Moira had been born to her, happy and healthy and, for some odd reason, Idath had never suspected a thing. Well, he had never asked. Perhaps he had suspected. Perhaps his cauldron had told him what Mab never could. And why couldn't she? What was wrong with that? He'd be involved, that's what was wrong with that.

She used to love him. Well. Mab couldn't love. Love was human. But, if she could have loved she would have loved Idath. They used to be lovers. Passionate, devoted lovers. What had changed? She changed. She grew dark, angry, demented in her reason. Gods, how she had turned from him.

Mab opened her eyes as Frik entered the room, interrupting both her pondering and her crystal draining. Mab shut her eyes, as if to give off the impression that she was focused. "Madame?" He whispered, slowly walking forward. "Madame, did you read my report?"

At this, she opened her eyes. "Yes," She replied, tossing the crystal on the floor. "Tell me what you have observed though; don't follow the guides of those stupid reports. Tell me what _you_ think, Frik."

This was a trap. Frik panicked. "Well," He began slowly. "Madame, I-I ... well, she cannot light a candle, Madame."

Mab raised her eyebrow. "She cannot light a candle?" She asked, stepping forward.

"Y-yes, Madame." Frik winced. "And that was a trick Merlin mastered in but a day, Madame; one that he mastered even with his unwillingness."

She narrowed her eyes. "Well what is different, Frik? Why can't she do it? She is powerful enough!"

Frik trembled. "She ... she is Madame, that s-she is!" He agreed. "But I fear that M-merlin did not encourage the development of her powers those years and perhaps Arthur's b-bad b-b-blood is in the way of her progression. I know not, Madame. I know not."

Mab growled to herself, sharply turning away from him. "She will never get to where I want her to be at this rate!" She snapped. "You must press her Frik; press her!"

He stepped backward, out of fear. "Well, Madame she can move things with her mind, when her emotions are volatile. She cannot control that. It just happens. But it is something, hmm?" He was trying to make it all better.

"Well if she cannot control it then it is not progress, is it, hmm?" Mab mocked. "Get her under control and get out of my sight!"

Frik didn't wait a second longer, but flickered from her sanctum sanctorum.

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Wed Jun 10, 2009 7:26 am

Merlin couldn't get a message to Moira or Leah. Mab had seen to that. But there was one person powerful enough to possibly get a message to one of them.

"Sir Rupert, I need you to take me to Anoeth. It is very urgent." Merlin mounted his faithful steed.  
The grey flat sky of Anoeth pressed down on Merlin as he neared Lord Idath's gates.  
"Lord Idath!" Merlin called out. "I need help!"

Idath emerged from death's gates and Merlin found it difficult to meet his feral red gaze. "I do not bestow my help freely and on command, Merlin." Idath told him. "What is it you ask of me?"

"Mab has stolen Leah, Moira's daughter, away from me and Moira still has no knowledge of her own child. Moira has a right to know, but Mab is deceiving her and deceiving Leah as well." Merlin explained.

"Leah does not know who I am, and therefore, she will be unlikely to trust me." Idath pondered, "But Moira may be willing to listen to me now after the way her mother has treated her."

Moira's dreams were disturbed by the sound of a deep growling wolf. She could see its fangs bared at her in the darkness. _Moira._  
The wolf's face slowly dissolved to show Lord Idath standing before her.  
"Oh, it's you." Moira replied darkly. "What do you want with me, Lord Idath?"

"Moira, your world is a world of mirrors. You must break them if want to escape." Idath encouraged.  
"I despise riddles." Moira replied scathingly.  
Idath smiled slightly at this retort. "Far too much like your mother for your own good." He murmured to himself. He raised his voice to a normal level again. "Moira, now is the time to break free of your mother's restraints. You are more than you think. You do not have to be her pawn in this game."

"I suppose you'd rather I be your pawn then?" Moira challenged.

"Moira, your daughter is alive." Idath simply stated.

Moira blinked, then hissed, "You lie!"

"If you dare come before me again, and tell me such things...!" Moira couldn't find words enough to articulate her rage. She felt no fear threatening the Lord of Death. If he wanted to kill her in retribution for her insolence, then so be it, she would welcome death.

Idath didn't grant her the death she so desired though, he just gazed at her sadly. "Look at what she's reduced you to; she's dragging you down with her."  
"I am not lying, Moira." Idath spoke strongly. "All you have to do is believe me and you will be free."  
Idath vanished before Moira could say another word.

_No, No, No...No! I refuse to believe it._ Moira's mind screamed at her. _If he's mistaken, my heart will have to break all over again._  
_But..._But Moira couldn't help it, hope had been reborn in her again, despite everything. She stormed out of the room. _Strange,_ Moira thought, _The Lord of Death was the one to breath life back into me again._

-  
Moira had known she was being given drugs and she hadn't cared at all. Numbness had been all she had wanted to feel. She didn't want to fight anymore. But she had allowed her mother too much power over her and her mother had taken advantage of it. _No longer will I allow this to continue. I am still alive and I know what I must do._ Moira vowed. _I will not lose my child._

Moira continued, _Even if she really is dead, I will not allow her memory to fade. I must carry this burden._  
Moira pulled open the first promising door she saw and entered.

* * *

Leah looked up at the sound of the door opening. She had been playing with one of the broken crystals that littered the floor. The sight that met her eyes caused her to drop what she had been holding.

* * *

Moira could see her. She could see her little girl as clear as day. The illusions Mab had placed between them had fallen away like a dark, choking veil pulled aside. Somehow, Idath seemed to have granted Moira true-sight with his words. Moira felt as if another part of her was awakening at the sight of her daughter in front of her for the first time. She could see through all of it. Everything around her was built on illusions alone. But not her daughter, she was real.

* * *

"Mum" Leah's voice broke quietly. Then she flung herself at Moira. Leah found herself crying before she knew it. Every hidden emotion in her was spilling out in front of her mother. The room's contents were exploding along with Leah. A vase full of water and roses shattered and splashed everywhere. Papers blew into the air and then fluttered to the ground. Books toppled off tables. But Leah couldn't stop crying.

Moira hung on to Leah as she stroked Leah's hair and whispered soothing, meaningless things to her in an effort to calm her. Moira was a little stunned by the chaos going on around her.  
"Come my love, if you cry any longer, you will run out of things to break, and then, we shall have to move to a new room to give you a fresh supply of ammunition." Moira told Leah sweetly, while stroking her face.

Leah gave a little laugh in response. "Mum, I never thought..." Leah started, but a cold chill ran up both their spines simultaneously. Moira pulled Leah tightly against her, prepared to fight to the death for her.

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Thu Jun 11, 2009 12:01 am

Idath felt he had compromised his values, even though Death hadn't any values. Death also couldn't take sides, but he felt as if he had chosen. He had come back from an impromptu meeting with Mab and betrayed everything she held dear at the moment while simultaneously forcing her to see his plan as the only way. It was very sneaky, but at the same time, very Mab.

He as good as had her now.

He had her in his bed.

* * *

The disturbance Mab felt was unlike a feeling she had before. First, her heart sort of skipped a beat and the blood pumping from it ran cold. This caused her movement to halt and her back to straighten against her own will. And, even though anything in all the universe could have caused this sudden _sickness_ she knew right away what it was.

"Idath!"

He appeared in an instant. "What, love? Changed your mind?"

She hurled a broken crystal at him, which he barely avoided by jumping to the side. "Mab?" Idath whispered, trying to appear innocent.

"By all the gods Idath never have I met a greater hypocrite than you!" She snarled, turning away from him. "You come here to profess your love. You tell me you desire to save me, and then, in your own cruelty, you destroy me."

He walked forward. "No, no, Mab I do love you. I want to save you."

"You tricked me!" She snapped, facing him with burning eyes and cutting off his speech. "You made me believe that you may truly care, only to do exactly what I had exhausted so much power to prevent."

Idath stepped forward, as if to touch her, comfort her. "Mab. . ."

She glared at his hand. "You changed sides."

At this, his demeanour went from compassionate, to angry. "Sides?" He repeated. "I changed sides?" Idath looked so angry Mab thought he may strike her, but instead he turned around and flipped a nearby table, covered with books.

"There are no sides!" He shouted. "And if there were, it would be you who changed, and you who broke my heart because of it."

She wrinkled her brow, her voice low. "Idath, what in the name of the gods-"

"You were the light to compliment my darkness." He whispered, falling to his knees. "You-you were beautiful. Your voice, was beautiful, and you loved me. Didn't you? You loved me." He took her hand in his and kissed it, then leaning his forehead against the back of her hand. "You loved me." The repetition was an attempt to assure them both.

"I loved you not." Mab said coldly, pulling her hand away. "And I hate you evermore now."

He rose slowly, his eyes fixated on the floor. For a moment, Idath turned to look into her eyes. To both of their surprise, he grabbed her around her back and pulled her into him, kissing her.

The Queen pushed him off her and before she could yell, he disappeared. Now she had only Moira to release her anger on.

* * *

Mab flickered into the room where the mother and daughter had reunited. "So," She whispered. "Idath has made a very large mess."

Moira looked at her with shock, more afraid than anything. Leah simply looked angry.

"Leah do not look at me that way." She said. "Moira was very sick. She is very sick."

From: Arwen17  
To: Libitine  
Posted: Thu Jun 11, 2009 4:09 am

"I'm not sick anymore." Moira proclaimed, "I am quite awake now."  
"You will not take her from me. ever. again."  
"You lied to me!" hurt and fury apparent on Leah's face as she stared at the Queen of the Old Ways.  
Suddenly a chair scooted rapidly across the floor and almost hit Mab. Leah clenched down on her emotions, repressing them and shoving them down inside herself before she lost it again.

"Leah, do you know who your father was?" Moira asked hesitantly.  
Leah looked up startled from where she had been drawing random circles in the dirt. "No...should I?" Leah questioned.  
"Yes." Moira gripped Leah's hands softly in her own. "Yes, you should know."  
Leah looked into her mother's worried face with wide eyes.  
"Your father was King Arthur." Moira revealed to her daughter.  
Leah gasped in disbelief, "But...But that would mean...?"  
"Yes, you are the rightful heir to the throne of Britain." Moira dealt the final blow.  
"That's not true!" Leah choked. "I'm just Leah, just Leah!"  
"No, darling, you are not 'just Leah.' You are my Leah, my heir..." Moira continued quietly, "...and Arthur's heir."  
"But there must be someone else." Leah retorted, "You can't expect me...I don't want it!"

"You wouldn't be alone, my love." Moira hugged her. "I will always be with you."

From: Libitine  
To: Arwen17  
Posted: Thu Jun 11, 2009 3:14 pm

Mab's defeat was only made more bitter by the taste in Mordred's mouth.

Yes. Mordred's.

The current king of Camelot was, at the moment, crouched down over a basin, vomiting his guts out during an audience with his Auntie Mab. He had a wound that had never healed, been made worse with the constant sex and fighting in Camelot, and became infected. And as Mab watched, with eyes wide and heart fluttering nervously, she knew she had but a short amount of time to find Mordred's heir.

He was Arthur's child just as much as Leah was so at the time of Mordred's death, which at this point seemed eminent, Leah would be made queen and Mab would be in Mordred's current position. Half dead.

"Mordred!" Mab growled, practically throwing herself on the floor and grabbing him by his shoulders. "Mordred, Mordred, love, please," She begged. "Please, have you any heirs? Any? A daughter even? It doesn't matter the sex. You need an heir." She was shaking him, as if that would bring the answer up from his mouth. But alas, he merely turned and vomited once more.

"Oh," Mab let a small whimper of anguish escape from her lips. "Oh Mordred," She whispered, brushing back his hair. "It's all right."


End file.
